


Star Wars and Chill

by kinky_dominasterisk



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Absolutely Absurd Fiction, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Choke Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Star Wars as documentary series, Video Chat Sex, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_dominasterisk/pseuds/kinky_dominasterisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the Star Wars movie franchise exists within the Star Wars universe. A sequel to Wardrobe Malfunction because after writing one Kylux fic you basically damn yourself to writing at least two or three more. </p><p>They fuck and they watch movies, interspersed along the plot of The Force Awakens with some canon divergence along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo Ren has probably never seen a book or a VHS tape in his life. As far as I can tell, paper doesn't exist in the Star Wars universe or it is extremely rare. Also do me a favor and look up the original VHS cover art for the Star Wars trilogy, you won't regret it.

Hux’s room was not as sterile as Kylo had imagined. The walls were still beige, but they had decoration. Apparently Hux had a weak spot for abstract relief sculptures. Kylo tilted his head to see if he could find the symbolism in the protruding shapes, but found he would tip himself over before he would find meaning. Kylo turned his attention to the wall shelves. He’d heard of books before, but he’d never actually seen them in real life. Kylo took one off the shelf and looked at its cover.  _ The Art of War _ definitely seemed appropriate for Hux to have. Kylo put it back. He thought it was weird that Hux would invest in a book when nearly everything in the galaxy had an electronic format. Kylo hadn’t heard of the ornamental value of books. The next shelf held some things Kylo hadn’t heard of at all. 

 

Kylo picked up a box. It appeared to be a black, plastic brick with a stiff paper casing. The casing served as some sort of cover art. Did the brick serve as a vessel for some sort of story? The art feature a man and a woman, their clothing being blown by wind pointed in different directions. The man seemed to be holding a lightsaber, but the blade was obscured by three beams of light. Kylo was distracted by the man, who had his shirt split open and had his chest out in a brazen display. Seemed uncharacteristic of Hux to own softcore pornography, Kylo thought. And…

 

“What the hell is a Star War?” Kylo asked when Hux emerged from his bath.

 

“What are you doing in my room?” Hux sighed. 

 

“I thought I’d come see  _ you _ get dressed.” 

 

Hux snorted. “Suit yourself. I’m afraid it won’t be as much of a show.”

 

Of course, Hux didn’t take nearly as long to get dressed as Ren would have. Even his most ornate suit didn’t have as many layers as Ren’s. Kylo made good on his intention to watch. Hux figured it was out of pretty spite than actual interest. 

 

“Well?” Hux asked when he was finished. “Am I presentable?”

 

“I think I found you more so in the nude,” Kylo smirked. 

 

Hux rolled his eyes. “If that’s all you came for, get out. I have things to do.”

 

“Like what? We’ve lost the pilot. We’ve lost the droid. We have no leads on its location. We can’t advance.”

 

Hux massaged his temples. “What do you  _ want _ , Kylo?”

 

“I...I want to fuck again.”

 

Hux cast a stony gaze on Kylo. It was bold of Kylo to admit it so bluntly, but boldness would not convince Hux to contend with that awful outfit a second time. Hux refused and made to leave to his duties. Kylo blocked his way.

 

“You can delegate whatever you need to do to someone else.”

 

Hux pushed Kylo out of his way. “I’m going to do my job, which was assigned to me by the will of the First Order. If you want to sit around and do nothing, so be it. But if you want me to even entertain the thought of fucking you again, you had better learn to take that get up off yourself.”

 

Hux left. Kylo sat down to consider Hux’s ultimatum. Then Hux returned.

 

“If you throw a tantrum in my room, I will kill you and sell your bones to replace everything you break. Those books cost more than a console room each.”

 

Hux left again. Just for that, Kylo wanted to ruin everything. For once, he restrained himself. Hux wouldn’t want to fuck if he came back to a ruined room. Kylo got up and enabled Hux’s security lock. He doubted anyone would just walk into Hux’s room, but privacy was always a better option for getting undressed. Now, if Kylo could figure out  _ how _ to get undressed. 

 

Hux had a checklist of things to attend to, and he was going through them faster than he should have. His irritation was quickening his pace. Kylo had been right. The things he had to do could have been posed onto someone lower on the ladder. If not that, Hux didn’t have anything urgent to attend to. Anything that could be done that day, could be done the next. Hux tapped his foot while overseeing something he found he didn’t care for at all. Routine checks were not what Hux wanted to be doing. He didn’t have high command of the First Order’s forces to be running routine. 

 

Hux blew out his breath when he had a moment to himself. He didn’t understand his own frustration. He usually took comfort in routine, but suddenly he craved change. He blamed Kylo for it. That terribly presented offer of sex had Hux bothered, and he hated it. That night after Jakku was supposed to be an isolated incident, something to “celebrate” completing a mission. If he were to have sex with Kylo again, Hux would have limited it to an occasional arrangement. An occasional arrangement did not mean fucking again two days later. Oh, fuck it. Hux didn’t have anything better to do. 

 

Kylo was proud of himself. He had managed to remove his clothing by himself. By the grace of the Force, he was naked. It had taken the longest it ever had for Kylo to get undressed. Using the Force for precision was not his forte. Hux was right: Kylo needed a mid coat that opened in the front. At least, one that did not use buttons. He found out that zippers were easier to undo blind than buttons. He also found out some of his shirts had lopsided zippers. He would kill his seamstress. 

 

For the moment, Kylo lay on Hux’s bed. He didn’t want to seem too eager awaiting Hux’s return, so he had taken another covered brick from Hux’s shelf.  _ Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back _ was the story of this one. The art was more complicated than the last one. And to Kylo, a little disturbing. That was the Millennium Falcon, right in the middle. Actors were posed in front of it, made up to look like… Kylo Ren furrowed his brow. Why did Hux have this? What  _ was  _ this? Kylo used the Force to bring the first box to him and examined the cover again. No mistaking who the woman was now, and he could guess who the man was. Kylo flipped the box over. More art. Nothing to explain what a Star War was or what the plastic brick was about. Kylo pulled the brick out of its cover. It just repeated Star Wars in white text on its face. There was a flap on the side which, when pushed up, exposed magnetic tape. 

 

Hux’s wall screen turned on. Kylo cursed and covered himself. A man Kylo had never seen before peered from the screen into Hux’s room. 

 

“Who are you?” The man’s dark expression contrasted against his light brown skin. 

 

“Who are you?” Kylo asked. 

 

“I asked you first,” the man pressed. 

 

“I asked you second,” Kylo retorted. 

 

The man rolled his eyes. “Where’s Hux?”

 

“Not here.”

 

The man narrowed his eyes. Kylo glared back at him. The strange man leaned back and clicked his tongue. 

 

“You’d better put those tapes back before Hux comes back and tears out the tendons in your wrists.”

 

The wall screen turned off. Kylo fell onto his back, holding up the “tapes” up with his mind. Nothing made sense. Who was this stranger that had access to Hux’s private comm screen? What the hell were these tapes and why did they have pictures of people Kylo knew all too well? Kylo felt his frustration rising and he wanted to lash out. But looking around, there was nothing he could safely break without reprimand from Hux. Kylo wrapped himself in Hux’s sheets and groaned. He willed Hux to come back soon so they could fuck and Kylo could forget about it. 

 

“What the hell is this?”

 

Kylo lifted his head from under the sheets. Oh good, Hux had come back. And Kylo had finally gotten himself naked only to present himself wrapped up in Hux’s bedclothes like a beige burrito. 

 

“Are you smelling my sheets?” Hux walked over to take his tapes from Kylo. 

 

“No,” Kylo unwrapped himself. “I….I got cold.”

 

Hux put his Star Wars tapes back on their wall shelf. Cold, huh? That must have meant Kylo had managed to get naked, by any indication of all the black fabric on Hux’s floor. Even so, Hux wasn’t going to reward Kylo so easily. 

 

“Ok. So what are you doing being cold in my bed.”

 

Kylo frowned. “The deal was if I got my clothes off by myself, you’d fuck me.”

 

“I never made a deal to fuck you. I said I might think about fucking you. I might do that, and I might not,” Hux was better at bluffing than Kylo was. 

 

“So I did all this work for nothing?” 

 

“I wouldn’t say that. You were told to do something, and you did it. That itself should be its own reward.”

 

Kylo growled. His eyes darted around the room to look for something to throw at Hux, preferably his head. It was the same survey as before. Nothing could be sacrificed. The books and tapes were too valuable and the reliefs sculptures were too heavy. Hux would probably die if he took one to the head. Kylo drummed his fingers on his thigh. 

 

“So,” Kylo said, trying to quell his anger. “Let’s make a deal. What will it take to get you to fuck me?”

 

“Clean the whole base, and I’ll give you a handjob,” Hux said, mostly to see Kylo’s reaction. 

 

Oh, stars. Kylo was considering it. Hux could see the gears whirring as Kylo counted how many levels there were to Starkiller. The answer was many, and Kylo would probably throw a tantrum out of frustration before he finished. 

 

“I clean one level of the base, and you give me a blowjob,” Kylo countered. 

 

So the brat had taken a class in economics and realized the cost outweighed the benefit. Amazing, Hux thought, competence in something. 

 

“I’m rescinding my offer. Calm, down I’m offering another: undress me, and I’ll fuck you as hard as you want.”

 

Kylo licked his lips. That sounded too easy. “What’s the catch?”

 

“You have to use your hands.”

 

Well, Kylo could work without the Force. He climbed off Hux’s bed. Slowly, Kylo walked towards Hux and just as slowly, he undid Hux’s jacket. Kylo knew undressing Hux would be a short task; he had seen Hux get dressed a few hours before. Still, Kylo was wondering if that was it when Hux was just as naked as he was ten minutes later. 

 

“Don’t worry,” Hux walked over to his bed. “We’ll make it more exciting next time.”

 

Kylo perked up. Next time? So Hux had a third round in mind. Kylo followed Hux to the bed and climbed on top of Hux. 

 

“I’m gonna top this time,” Kylo said. 

 

Hux laughed. In Kylo’s face. 

 

“What makes you think I’m gonna let you?” Hux sneered. 

 

Kylo swallowed. “Because you want to.”

 

“Because I want to?”

 

Hux flipped his and Kylo’s positions. “Your mind tricks won’t work on me, Kylo Ren.”

 

Kylo frowned. He didn’t want to bottom. He was a top, goddamn it. But Hux was the bigger top, he guessed. He certainly seemed to have more experience. Those were the rules for what made you a top, right? That’s what erotic fiction told him. 

 

Hux wondered what to do with Kylo. He remembered Kylo being receptive to bottoming the first time. That had been a really good orgasm too. But Hux doubted simply recreating the experience would have the same yield. He didn’t come back to Kylo to be repetitive. 

 

“Turn on your side,” Hux told Kylo. 

 

Kylo obeyed, once again quieter than Hux expected. Hux briefly left the bed to retrieve condoms and lubricant. When he returned, he lifted up Kylo’s leg and straddled the one still on the bed. Kylo’s lifted leg rested on Hux’s shoulder. 

 

“You look your best like this,” Hux murmured as he poured lubricant onto his hand. 

 

Kylo scowled, but the blush spread across his face and chest betrayed him. Hux took Kylo’s cock and gently worked it to hardness. Kylo’s face still held that inappropriately handsome quality to it. Hux wondered if it would be rude to cover Kylo’s face with a sheet. Maybe he could convince Kylo to redon the mask. Even a blindfold would cover enough of Kylo’s face to remove the odd sense of intimacy Hux got looking at it. 

 

Kylo noticed Hux not looking at him. Did Hux think he was ugly? Kylo ventured into Hux’s mind to find Hux thought Kylo’s face was  _ too  _ handsome. Kylo covered his face to hide his smile. Hux thought he was  _ handsome _ . How fucking gay. 

 

Hux felt Kylo prodding around in his head. Ren had no subtlety or precision when it came to using the Force. Hux decided not to press it, not when he was about to stick his fingers in Kylo’s ass. He reapplied lube to his hand, rolling it between his fingers. Prepping Kylo took less time than the last. Hux cleaned off his fingers and rolled on a condom. 

 

“Ugh, why do we need that?” Kylo complained. “You’re not bugged, are you?”

 

Hux sighed. “Can you not be shitty for thirty minutes?”

 

“Okay!  _ Sorry _ .” 

 

Hux pushed slowly into Kylo. That got a nice moan out of the brat. Hux took the leg on his shoulder and kissed Kylo’s ankle. He wondered if Kylo was uncomfortable in this position. It wasn’t for beginners. Hux let Kylo’s leg fall to the bed and thrusted harder. Hux leaned over Kylo and pressed his lips against Kylo’s ear. 

 

“You’re a bit of slut, aren’t you?” Hux whispered, nibbling at Kylo’s ear lobe. 

 

Kylo quieted. Hux kissed Kylo’s neck. The marks from the last time had faded a bit. Hux bit at Kylo’s neck and left fresh marks.

 

“Coming to me two days later, begging me to fuck you again.” 

 

Kylo squirmed under Hux. His blush was getting redder and redder by the second. 

 

“Are you that hungry for cock you’d come crawling back? Disgusting. Repulsive.”

 

Kylo whined. Hearing Hux talk to him like that made his dick  _ throb _ . Hux was right; Kylo  _ was _ a slut. Kylo just didn’t have a lot of opportunity to be a practicing slut. Kylo started to jerk himself off, but Hux slapped his hand away.

 

“Don’t touch yourself,” Hux told him. “You come when I say so.”

 

Kylo huffed, but he was excited. Hux could be very convincing when he was dirty. 

 

“What are you going to do to me?” Kylo whispered. 

 

“I… Am going to fuck you for my own pleasure. You are my personal fuck toy. I will tear your ass apart until I am completely satisfied.” Hux trailed his fingers down Kylo’s chest and abdomen, ghosting over the skin. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Kylo shuddered and squirmed, trying to thrust into Hux’s hand. “Hux,  _ please.” _

 

_ “ _ If you want to come, you’ll have to beg for it,” Hux slapped Ren’s ass. “So you’re off to a good start.”

 

Kylo’s only response was a loud moan. Hux adjusted his position and began fucking Kylo as hard as possible. Immediately, Kylo began begging for permission to come. 

 

“Really? Already?” Hux teased. “You’re gonna blow your load when I’ve barely started fucking you?”

 

“Yes. Please. I’m sorry,” Kylo panted. “Hux,  _ please _ . Let me, please let me come.”

 

Hux let Kylo beg for a bit longer. If Hux had an accurate gauge on Kylo’s experience, he knew Kylo would not be able to control his orgasm. Hux focused on getting himself off. He’d see what would happen if Kylo came without “permission”. And he wouldn’t make it easy for Kylo. Hux pinched and twisted Kylo’s nipples, simultaneously leaving hickey after hickey on as much skin Hux could put his mouth on. Kylo’s begging became less and less coherent, eventually devolving into panting blubbering. Hux savored every sound that came out of Kylo. 

 

Kylo gave warning that he was about to come, but Hux ignored him. Hux watched as Kylo came, an expectedly dramatic affair. Kylo began to apologize, but Hux shushed him. Hux untangled himself from Kylo, wondering what the hell just happened. Things had gotten a lot more intense than he had intended. Now, Hux felt as if he were floating in a fog. Kylo was trying to say something, probably another apology. 

 

“Do you think you should be punished for this?” Hux asked, snappier than he expected. “Or do you think because you were told to do something and you didn’t do it, that is punishment enough?”

 

Kylo didn’t answer. Hux sighed and turned to look at Kylo. Instantly, Kylo looked away and became fidgety. 

 

“I could...suck you off,” Kylo offered. “Since you didn’t finish.”

 

“I think that would be more reward than a punishment for you.” Hux propped himself up on his side. “Besides my cock’s just been in your ass. That’s revolting, even for you.”

 

Now it was Kylo’s turn to sigh. He just wanted to prove he wasn’t underperforming. He hadn’t really gotten a chance last time, and now Hux wasn’t giving him a chance. Why did that bastard always have to make everything so difficult?

 

“If you put another condom on, wouldn’t it be fine?” Kylo asked quietly

 

Well, that was reasonable. Hux got up to retrieve another condom and some flavored lubricant. He suspected Ren wasn’t overly fond of the taste of latex. Kylo wouldn’t have minded, but the sweetness definitely helped. Sucking dick was not as easy as Kylo thought. He worried his technique was clumsy. Hux wasn’t making any criticisms, so Kylo continued with marginally boosted confidence. 

 

Hux was refraining from criticism. Kylo’s technique was indeed clumsy, but Hux was running out of energy to be mean. Besides, Kylo was doing a good enough job. Hux combed his fingers through Kylo’s hair and instantly regretted it. Kylo’s hair was drowned in some sort of greasy product. Hux grimaced. Now he had two overly slick hands. Next time he would wear gloves. Well, both his hands were ruined, so Hux gripped two fistfuls of Kylo’s hair and pressed Kylo down.

 

“Hurry up,” Hux whined, lifting his hips up into Kylo’s face. 

 

Kylo panicked. He didn’t think he had a time limit to giving someone head. This meant Hux was trying to get rid of him. Kylo began sucking with a little more fervor. He could sense Hux almost ready to come. Kylo sucked Hux’s dick as if his life depended on it. 

 

Hux’s orgasm was nice. It wasn’t fireworks, but it was still satisfying. He still felt weird but his mind had cleared up enough to understand why. He hadn’t properly prepared himself mentally for this lay with Kylo, and now Hux was in a bad bout of top drop. Hux groaned as he pushed Kylo and got off the bed. He need a bath, or a hot shower at least. 

 

Kylo bite his lip as he watched Hux disappear into the bathroom. Hux hadn’t said anything before leaving, and Kylo didn’t know if Hux expected him to leave. Even if Hux did, there was no way Kylo could leave by the time Hux got out of his shower. Getting out of his suit was one thing, but putting it back on was another. Besides, Kylo  _ really _ needed a shower. 

 

Hux sat soaking in a rose oil bath. The aromatherapy was helping with his state of mind, but he could feel Kylo poking around in his mind. Kylo Ren could use the Force with all the finesse of a newborn with a hammer. 

 

“Kylo Ren, get in here,” Hux called loudly. He was in absolutely no mood to play mind games. 

 

Kylo entered the bathroom sheepishly. He stood in the doorway, avoiding eye contact. 

 

“What do you want?” Hux asked wearily. “Help with your clothes?”

 

Kylo bit his lip. “Can I use your shower?” 

 

Hux stared emotionlessly at Ren. Then he jerked his chin, allowing Ren into his bath. Kylo climbed into the bath, refraining from trying to cuddle up to Hux. Surely, that would have gotten him kicked right out. 

 

“You never told me what a Star War is,” Kylo murmured. 

 

“Star  _ Wars _ ,” Hux corrected. “It's a six part documentary on the Galactic Civil War. Heavily criticized for being low budget and presenting the war as an action movie instead of the usual documentary format. It is now a cult classic for its entertainment value, and reportedly being the most  accurate representation of the war.”

 

“What are those boxes they come in?”

 

“Those are VHS tapes. An absolute relic of a digital recording format. The director, who goes under the code name Space George Lucas, took removed all digital formats of his films from galactic space after receiving criticism and released his films on vhs tapes. It took years before anyone discovered how to convert the film from vhs tapes back into a digital form.”

 

“Ok. So why do  _ you _ have them?”

 

“History is often times circular. Studying the failings of the Galactic Empire will save the First Order from doing the same.”

 

“And you need a shirtless Luke Skywalker to study the war.”

 

“...I wasn’t in charge of the art direction, Ren.”

 

Kylo quieted. Hux had taken a tone with him, and now Kylo felt like a scolded child. Kylo picked at his nails under the water. 

 

“How do you watch the films if they’re on an outdated video format?” Kylo asked, still focused on his fingers.  

 

“Oh, the tape set was just a gift. I have digital recordings on my computer.”

 

Hux activated the voice command for the wall screen in his bathroom. He, being a Star Wars fan, told the computer to start playing episode four of Star Wars. Kylo Ren, having never seen a Star War in his life, didn’t understand why start with episode four. 

 

“Well, it was the first part Space George Lucas produced,” Hux explained. “He released episodes four, five, and six as an original three part. After receiving criticism for some questionable storytelling decisions in part six, Lucas released a three part exposé on the origins of Darth Vader.”

 

Kylo perked up at the mention of his grandfather. “The origins of Vader?”

 

“Yes. It was… It was awful.”

 

Kylo frowned. “It couldn’t have been that bad.”

 

Hux sighed dismissively and got out of the tub. “It was, but you can find out another day. Stay in the bath and watch the film if you like. There's a panel in the wall that will reheat the water, turn on jets, whatever you want. I have to go and do my job again. Oh, and clean off the mess you made in my sheets, I suppose. Hmmm, I think I’ll just burn them.” 

 

Hux realized he was thinking out loud. Loathe to keep his tongue loose in front of Kylo, Hux quieted himself and left the bathroom. Kylo watched, suddenly feeling very lonely when Hux was gone. He suppressed that feeling, and focused on watching the film Hux apparently was fond of. Kylo could hardly think Hux was fond of anything, but there must be something to Space George Lucas’ work that made Hux favor it over any other documentary covering the Galactic Civil War. 

 

Kylo fiddled with the wall panel, reheating the water and turning on the jets. There was even a little dispensary of bath oils and gels. Kylo experimented with a bath gel and was nearly delighted when the jets turned it into bubbles. Kylo sat back in the tub with a wide grin. General Hux takes bubble baths,  _ holy shit _ .

 

General Hux wasn’t thinking about bubble baths. He was thinking about the fact he’s slept with Kylo Ren  _ again,  _ while overseeing the final construction details of Starkiller’s weapon. This was the last scenario he had in his mind when he was first introduced to the sith lord. Now, he had practically run into Ren’s arms today. Hux ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t explain it to himself, let alone anyone else who might question him about it if they found out. Phasma had eyes and ears everywhere. Hux was an atheist, but he  prayed she wouldn’t come speak to him ever again. 

 

Hux returned to his quarters and found Kylo Ren’s clothes still on his floor. Ren himself couldn’t be seen in the room. He wasn’t even wrapped in Hux’s sheets, which were still messy from earlier. Hux would really have to burn them now. He entered his bathroom. Ren was in the tub, watching what appeared to be a scene from  _ The Empire Strikes Back. _

 

“Have you just been sitting in my bath for three hours?” Hux leaned on the doorway of his bathroom. 

 

“.....yyyyeeessss???” Kylo hadn’t realized all the time that had gone by. 

 

“Alright,” Hux nodded. “Get out. You’ve more than overstayed your welcome.” 

 

Kylo hunched up his shoulders. He’d been worried about getting kicked out and now he’d practically forced Hux into it. This was his own fault, so Kylo didn’t argue against it. He had no idea how he was gonna redress in time before Hux became impatient. At least his pants could be put on by himself. He’d carry his shoes out. His sleeves weren’t essential, but he’d like to have his tunic because his shirt was itchy. His coats were also irritating to his skin, but he didn’t have room to complain. He put on his top coat and bundled the mrest of his tops into a ball to carry. Kylo turned to face Hux, but hesitated. Was a goodbye appropriate?  

 

“What are you waiting for? A kiss goodbye?” Hux sneered. “Not from me, you’re not.”

 

Well, it seemed not. Kylo put his mask on, picked up his shoes, and walked out with a bundle of clothes under his arm. He knew he must have looked a sight, but he also knew presence was everything. He walked with his head held high and with determination in his stride. Anyone who was in his way quickly got out of it, even if they have him looks out of the corner of their eyes. It didn’t matter, he couldn’t see them making faces through his mask. He could hear one soldier tell him “congratulations, sir”, so that made Kylo feel a little bit better about walking barefoot through Starkiller. 

 

Kylo flopped onto his bed face down when he got to his room.  Today was a basket of mixed feelings. On the plus side, Hux slept with him again. On the down side, Hux seemed to hate him even more now. What a confusing man. And what confused Kylo the most is that he  _ wanted  _ Hux to like him. It was an unrealistic want, and it pained Kylo to know it. He swallowed the feeling and began to meditate. He would have to clear his mind of Hux. Problem was, Kylo was meditating on his bed at the end of the day during which he had sex and a very long bath. Very soon, Kylo wasn’t meditating: he was asleep. He was dreaming, which didn’t happen very often. Hux creeped back into Kylo’s mind. Kylo had a long restful night. 


	2. The Empire Strikes Back

Hux hadn’t slept in two days. The weapon was ready. After years and years of preparing, it was  _ ready _ . They would fire it tomorrow and destroy the Republic. Preparations had taken the past two days, making sure to account for the planet’s tilt and rotation, exacting the target’s location, practicing his speech, things like that. Now Hux was a bit too anxious to sleep. He didn’t think anything would go wrong. However, if something did, it would do so at the worst possible time and the First Order would be dead. The entire army would be decimated and whether or not that outcome resulted rested on Hux’s shoulders. Hux wasn’t going to let himself feel the pressure. 

 

Hux got out of his bed. His new sheets were very soft, but not soft enough to put him to sleep. Maybe a glass of warm milk would do the trick. Then Hux realized he was a grown man. Liquor was the solution to his insomnia. Hux wasn’t going to make his way down to the base’s kitchen in just underwear, so he put on a turtleneck and slacks. He walked barefoot out into the hall and down the elevator to the lower levels. He padded along the corridors, listening to the hum of the weapon holding its power in the planet’s core. Hux’s mind wandered to fantasies of what would happen when the weapon was fired. First he would destroy the Republic, then he would destroy the Resistance. With the Starkiller, Hux would destroy anything that dared to stand in the First Order’s way. Then Supreme Leader would see Hux’s true merit and place him to be responsible for overseeing the order they had brought to the galaxy. Hux would rule the galaxy, as was his destiny. 

 

Hux stopped walking and checked his surroundings. He’d been so absorbed with his fantasies that he hadn’t paid attention to where he was walking. He swore softly. He was lost. He’d told the droids over and over: maps. One had to be present on every level in every corridor. They’d lost soldiers to the lower levels of the base and now they were going to lose their general. Hux turned around and retraced his steps. He found the elevator he’d arrived in and from there made his way into the kitchen. 

 

The lights had been off, so Hux didn’t expect to see anyone when he turned them on. He definitely didn’t expect to see Kylo Ren eating directly out of the fridge. Kylo, caught with food crumbs on his face, tried to scurry out of there. Unfortunately, the kitchen only had one entry and Hux was right in front of it. Kylo was stuck facing Hux with an armful of cold leftovers. 

 

“What are you doing up?” Hux raised an eyebrow at Kylo’s food selection. 

 

“What are  _ you  _ doing up?” Kylo countered. 

 

“I asked you first.”

 

“I asked you second.”

 

Hux glared at Kylo. He was in no mood for games at one o'clock in the morning. 

 

Kylo wavered under Hux’s glare. “I just wanted some mashed potatoes.”

 

Hux picked up an item out of Kylo’s arms that was clearly not mashed potatoes. 

 

“...and roast beef.”

 

Hux picked out another item. It was not roast beef. 

 

“And apple pie. And cornbread. And chicken wings.”

 

Hux didn’t even know how to respond. He could only sigh. He gave Kylo his food back. Hux walked around Kylo and looked into the cabinets for something with a respectable alcohol content. A bottle of rum and a bottle of bitters stood out. Hux poured them into a single glass and downed the shot. He should not have done that. 

 

“Fuck,” Hux rasped. Now he felt even more awake. 

 

“Trying to put yourself to sleep, General?” Kylo chewed on a slice of roast beef. “You should try some warm milk.”

 

Hux shot Kylo a dirty look. He’d rooted around in Hux’s mind without Hux noticing. 

 

“Shouldn’t you be on the Finalizer?” Hux made his voice drip with acid. 

 

“Yes…” Kylo answered slowly. “But I’m not.”

 

Hux rolled his eyes and turned to open the fridge. Milk probably wouldn’t be a horrible idea. Hux needed something to smooth out  the rum and bitters. Hux looked for a large mug to heat milk in. He found a monstrosity that held 32 ounces and knew it was perfect. Hux filled it with milk, put it in the microwave, and poured himself another glass of rum. Kylo had sat down at a table and had his pile of food out in front of him. He chewed loudly and licked his fingers. Hux made a loud disgusted noise. He’d fucked an animal. 

 

“Is that your sleeping attire, Ren?” Hux took the mug out of the microwave. “I’d expected a Darth Vader footie.”

 

Kylo looked down at his sweatpants. Hux had to insult him over his pajamas too? Well, the sweatpants weren’t his pajamas, not technically. Kylo slept in the nude, but he wasn’t going to go walking around the Starkiller to find some food with his dick out.  If he had known he was going to run into Hux, he might have also put on a shirt. 

 

Hux was somewhat surprised to see Ren even owned sweats. He’d never seen Ren in casual clothing before, and seeing Ren not in his suit felt like an otherworldly experience. It reminded Hux of being in the Twilight Zone. It was one in the morning, no one else was around, Ren wasn’t wearing his awful outfit. Perhaps Hux had moved into another dimension when he had gotten lost. If that were so, he wouldn’t have to give his speech in the morning. Then the pressure would be off.  He took his milk, poured in the rum and bitters, and added some sugar. The warm cocktail was much better than the alcohol straight. Hux took a seat across from Kylo, sipping slowly. 

 

“You know, a lay would also tire you out,” Kylo had moved on to the apple pie. 

 

Hux was getting tired of glaring every time Kylo said something. He was probably right, but Hux wasn’t going to admit that. Besides, they just laid a few days ago. Hux wasn’t going to give in to temptation this time. He’d have his nightcap and go to bed  _ alone.  _

 

“Hux,” Kylo stopped eating for a minute. “Why do you own those documentaries? The Star Wars?”

 

“I already told you this. They were a gift,” Hux answered. 

 

“But they seem so… Light Side. They clearly favor the Republic.”

 

“Of course it does, the Republic won. History is written by those who win. But we will be the ones to win against the Republic, and we will rewrite that history.”

 

Kylo stirred his mashed potatoes. “... Can I see them again?”

 

“It’s one in the morning, Ren.”

 

“Not the  _ movie _ . Just the boxes. There’s … something I want to check.”

 

Hux rolled his eyes. He assumed Ren wanted to ogle Skywalker on the box art again. Well, Mark Hamill wasn’t unattractive. Hux supposed he couldn’t fault Ren. Bringing Ren back to his room would be fine, Hux told himself, as long as Ren didn’t end up in his bed. Ren would look at those boxes, find out whatever he wanted, and go. Hux would  _ give _ the tapes to Ren if it meant he would go about his business and leave.

 

When Hux and Kylo got back to Hux’s room, Hux realized this was a terrible decision. He’d drunk a lot of alcohol. He was still drinking. Thirty two ounces of rum filled milk was a lot to drink and he’d brought it up with him to drink in his quarters. Hux was a bit tipsy, and his reservations were compromised. It didn’t help that Ren was shirtless and his sweatpants were accentuating his endowment. Hux sat on his bed, continuing to drink. This night would play out as it would. 

 

Kylo wasn’t thinking about bedding Hux. The boxes on Hux’s shelf were what interested Kylo the most. They were like looking at a speeder crash. He found them disgusting to look at, but he couldn’t look away. He hadn’t seen the art for  _ Return of the Jedi  _ yet, and he was morbidly curious. He looked at the box, made some alien high pitched strangled noise of disgust, and nearly dropped the tape. 

 

“What’s the matter?” Hux had lied down. “General Organa in a metal bikini too hot for you to handle?”

 

“NO,” Kylo answered loudly. 

 

“You’re just that gay?” 

 

“I’ll kill you,” Kylo answered breathlessly. 

 

That was the last thing in the entire galaxy he wanted to see. His mother had kept many things about her away from him, and he wished he was still in the dark about this. Kylo closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. 

 

“What the hell?” He asked Hux. 

 

“You’re asking me this like I made it,” Hux covered his eyes. “Personally, I think it’s a fabrication. There’s no way a woman like Leia Organa would let herself get enslaved by a Hutt.”

 

Kylo choked. “What?”

 

“It just doesn’t make sense. Throughout the whole series, she’s been shown to be a strong military leader. The whole independent woman bit. And then this movie opens with her being reduced to a sexual object, probably because some troglodytes complained they hadn’t seen Carrie Fisher’s tits yet.” 

 

Kylo didn’t even know how to respond to that. He sat down on Hux’s bed next to Hux. “You seem to have… Respect? For General Organa.”

 

Hux lifted his arm off his eyes. “She had the military prowess to band together miniscule resistance factions into an army to fight the Galactic Empire. And won. Her tactics are incredible. Exploiting the weak point of the Empire, who honestly deserved it for building a reactor system with only one tiny exhaust pipe. It would be an honor to meet her. It would also be unfortunate, because I would have to kill her.” 

 

Hux knew the booze was loosening his tongue, but respect was due where respect was due. Leia Organa was a force to be reckoned with. She was the only reason the First Order had any reason to be concerned about the Resistance. Hux had his work cut out for him. 

 

Kill Leia Organa? Good luck, Kylo thought. His mother was an iron maiden. Kylo felt a tight pang in his chest. Mentions of his mother made him miss her. He knew it was the Light still in him, trying to seduce him. It was trying to bring him back home, but Kylo knew that home had nothing to offer. Believers of the Force tended to believe the Light illuminated truth and led to wisdom. Kylo knew better. The Light did nothing but blind. He had been blind once too, but with the Darkness He saw the real truth. Enveloped in nothingness, his senses heightened and he could tell the falsehoods and lies the Light spouted. 

 

Kylo grimaced. In his head, he knew the Darkness was his true path. And yet, his heart was fickle and craved what the Light had to offer. If only he had a way to purge out the Light for good. Kylo eyed Hux’s mug of rum milk. It was temporary solution, but it would probably work. 

 

Hux had fallen asleep holding his mug in a vise grip on his stomach. Kylo ended up waking Hux trying to pry the mug from Hux’s fingers. 

 

“Are you still here, Ren?” Hux grumbled. “What do you want from me? A bedtime story?” 

 

Kylo’s face contorted in embarrassed anger. He said nothing, focusing on taking Hux’s drink. Awake, Hux gave it up more easily. He didn’t need it anymore. 

 

“If I put on Star Wars, will you watch it quietly and leave me alone?” Hux closed his eyes. 

 

Kylo grunted. Hux took it as an agreement and activated the wall screen. Kylo had been in the middle of  _ The Empire Strikes Back _ .  Hux started the film, turned off the light, and fell right back to sleep. Kylo drank from Hux’s mug. The milk had cooled, but it still tasted good with the rum and sugar. The mug was more than half full and even a hour later Kylo couldn’t finish it. Eating so much food had made him sleepy and the alcohol even more so. He fought off the drowsiness until the end credits, but passed right out when Space George Lucas’ name appeared on screen. Kylo, being untrained in keeping grips while sleeping, let the mug fall from his hand. It fell between Ren and Hux, spilling milk onto Hux’s fresh sheets. 

 

Hux’s alarm blared at five o’clock standard time. Neither Hux nor Ren were happy to hear it. Hux regretted every decision he made last night. He’d slept in his clothes, he had a massive hangover, and he let Kylo Ren into his bed again. At least they hadn’t had sex again, Hux thought as he propped himself up. Then he felt his hand land in something sticky and fear and disgust struck him. Then he saw the mug and saw it was only the milk. 

 

“Look at this,” he told Ren. “We didn’t even fuck and you still ruin my sheets.”

 

Kylo huffed and looked away from Hux. He too had a hangover and didn’t want to hear Hux scolding him. He sat up and faced the side wall, hoping to hide the tent in his sweats. The last thing he wanted was for Hux to misunderstand the circumstances. He’d never hear the end of it then. 

 

Hux saw, but he didn’t give a shit about Kylo’s morning wood. There were way too many things to do today and Kylo was not one of them. Hux sat up and massaged his temples. At least they weren’t firing Starkiller until the afternoon. He hoped that would be enough time to recover. 

 

Hux’s wall screen blipped. The stranger from before appeared. Hux stood up abruptly. 

 

“Husband,” he gasped. 

 

“Husband!?” Kylo’s voice rose an octave. “ _ Your _ husband!?”

 

Hux’s apparent husband smirked. “Good morning, lover. I was gonna make you something good for your special day, but I see you’ve already treated yourself.”

 

Hux went so red Kylo thought he might spontaneously combust. Kylo thought he might explode himself. 

 

Hux turned around to face Kylo. “Kylo Ren, this is a private conversation. Get out.”

 

“What!? I can’t go out like this!” He was shirtless. How would it look if Kylo left Hux’s quarters at this unseemly hour without a shirt?

 

Hux rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to hear it. He grabbed Kylo’s arm and pushed the man into the bathroom. Hux had to hold the door to keep Kylo from getting out. Kylo tried his damndest to open the door. However, Hux was stronger than Kylo physically. Kylo tried to use the Force, which resulted in the door’s handle breaking clean off. Hux was going to kill him. Nowhere to go, Kylo sat on the floor and sulked. 

 

“It’s like putting a child in time out,” Hux sighed when Kylo finally stopped pounding on the door. 

 

“Did he have a nightmare and ask to come into your bed?” Hux’s husband laughed. 

 

“Don’t encourage this theme.”

 

Kylo pressed his ear against the bathroom door. He had no idea Hux was married. He had no idea Hux was even the type of man to get married. He tried to hear what Hux and his husband were talking about, but their voices were muffled. Kylo knew Hux would probably flay him for eavesdropping anyways. Kylo leaned against the door. He was sleeping with a married man. What would his mother say? Probably, “Good job, Ben. Now come home.” Kylo put his head in his hands. This was not the way he wanted his relationship with Hux to go at all.

 

Kylo lifted his head from his hands. What relationship? They’d slept together twice (and a half, if last night counted). That didn’t constitute a relationship. Hux was most  likely just using Kylo because his husband was away. Kylo ran his fingers through his hair. He didn’t know how to feel about this, but he liked sleeping with Hux. Being in a bed with Hux felt safe, as stupid as it sounded. 

 

The bathroom door slid open. Kylo looked up to see Hux looking down on him. Hux did not look happy.

 

“Are you in trouble?” Kylo asked. 

 

Hux furrowed his brow. “What?”

 

“With your husband.”

 

“Oh. No. He already knew about you. No, you need to get out of my room.”

 

What? Kylo stared at Hux completely confused. Hux rolled his eyes and pulled Kylo out of the bathroom. Kylo resisted every step of the way.

 

“Hux, I absolutely cannot go out into the halls like this,” Kylo complained.

 

Hux threw his hands up in the air and gave up on forcing Ren out. Hux went over to the grill grate in the corner of his room and removed it. 

 

“Then go through the  _ vents _ ,” Hux hissed. “Use the Force to guide you.”

 

Kylo considered his option. His pride would not let him walk out through the halls. Hux would not let him stay in the rooms. The vents were open enough that Kylo could squeeze through. The vents it was. Kylo got on his hands and knees and wormed through the vents. It did not take him very long to get lost. He told Hux: maps, all through the AV/AC ducts. But Hux refused to even use up any dry erase ink to even write the idea down at the staff meeting. Hux’s suggestion of using the Force did not sound awful at the moment. Kylo closed his eyes and focused. This was the most ridiculous thing he used the Force for, including undressing for Hux two days ago. Kylo couldn’t find his room, but he could find his helmet. He wriggled through the ducts, homing in on his helmet until he finally punched through the grill grate of his own quarters. He dropped down from the ceiling and did not land at all gracefully. When he got off his face, he called for his Knights to come and dress him. 


	3. Return of the Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yeah. I did some extensive research of Starkiller by way of repeatedly reading the wiki and decided it was bullshit. Space is big. You can't just travel it in one day. "Sub hyperspace dimension" my ass, we can physically see the death ray move across space which means a, it does not enter another dimension and b, it moves slower than light does. It probably would have taken weeks for the Hosnian system to be destroyed. Sci fi's actually a pain in the ass.

Kylo watched the ray of the Starkiller base pierce through space from the observation port of the  _ Finalizer _ . He didn’t see Starkiller itself blow up when it fired, so he assumed all went well. This was an exciting day for the First Order. This was the day that would pave the way for the retaking of the galaxy. Kylo watched the end tail of the ray go by. Soon the Hosnian system would be no more. Kylo’s outfit vibrated. He swore as he patted himself, trying to find which pocket his Knights had put his cellular communicator in. 

 

“Did you see it?” It was Hux calling.

 

“I did,” Kylo started walking towards the  _ Finalizer _ ’s cockpit. “Congratulations.”

 

“My thanks,” Hux responded. “This day gets better. We’ve just been informed of the Resistance droid’s location.”

 

“I’m on my way to the cockpit. I can tell the pilot team to advance.”

 

“I’m uploading the coordinates to the systems now. Try not to choke out the new pilot.”

 

Kylo terminated the call without responding, pretending at rudeness. He didn’t want Hux to hear the smile in his voice. He thought it was cute, that Hux would call him just to see if Kylo had seen the success of the Starkiller project. Kylo was proud, of Hux and every working hand in the First Order. This was a huge mission, and Snoke would be pleased. Kylo’s heart skipped a beat when he remembered the last time a mission had gone well. He was grateful for his mask concealing his blush. 

 

The  _ Finalizer _ ’s cockpit was empty save one person. Kylo recognized the pilot as a Knight of Ren, but could not identify which one. 

 

“Which one are you?” Kylo stood next to the pilot’s chair. 

 

“Master Kylo,” the Knight would have saluted if their hands weren’t busy with the controls. “They call me Boba Ren. It is an honor to serve you, Sir.”

 

“Boba? Is that in reference to the bounty hunter?”

 

“To whom? No, I just really love boba tea,” the Knight freed one hand to indicate the empty plastic cups on their station. “So now everyone calls me that.”

 

“Apt. Are you new?”

 

“No, I usually co-pilot for your command shuttle, but most of the crew was moved to ground to witness Starkiller. So we’re a bit understaffed, as you’ll note by this empty room.”

 

Well, that seemed like an ass backwards way to run things, but it was probably Hux’s decision. Leave it to him to have the whole entire army to watch him shoot off. Kylo shook his head. He and Hux could have that argument later. Kylo told Boba to retrieve the coordinates of the Resistance droid from the ship’s computer and advance to its location.

 

“Phew, yeah. Wow,” Boba blew air out from under their mask. “Takodana, huh? That’s far. That’s gonna take a while. Maybe a week.”

 

“A  _ week? _ Doesn’t this ship move at hyperspeed?”

 

“Well, yes, but it is still only the speed of light,” Boba Ren configured the controls to prepare for hyperspeed. “Even light takes time to travel from one system to another. Space is very big, Sir.”

 

“So what are we supposed to  _ do _ ?” Kylo growled. “Hope those rebel traitors stay still for seven days???”

 

Boba Ren stayed silent, their fingers moving as quickly as possible to prepare the ship faster. They’d heard enough stories about their Master’s temper tantrums to know where this was going. They didn’t want to say anything to trigger any possible property damage in the cockpit.

 

“Our informants on Takodana will tell us if the droid goes off planet,” Boba hoped that would assuage Ren’s anger. “We’ll be able to adapt our flight plan at moment’s notice.”

 

It didn’t assuage Kylo at all. He lit his saber and raised it above his head. Panicking, Boba engaged hyperspeed at full force. The acceleration threw Kylo off his feet and out of the cockpit. Boba tossed an apology over their shoulders as they closed and locked the blast doors. Kylo landed on his back and skidded into the wall, his lightsaber flying after him. He was lucky it had turned off by the time it landed in his gut. Hitting the wall knocked sense into Kylo and he decided against pursuing his tantrum. He probably had a concussion to tend to. 

 

Kylo didn’t remove his mask until he reached his quarters. He rubbed the back of his head, found no bumps, and decided that was good enough. Now he had six days of spaceflight to contend with, with nothing really to do. He wished he had Hux’s tapes with him. He was beginning to see the charm to Space George Lucas’s work. He still questioned how Lucas had even gotten all the information, but Hux suggested some portions were fabrications. Kylo  _ hoped _ some portions were fabrications. He couldn’t bear to think his mother had….eugh. 

 

Kylo’s wall screen turned on. Hux again. 

 

“I’d almost forgotten how good you look in that suit,” Hux was calling from his office

 

“I thought you hated this suit,” Kylo took off his helmet. 

 

“I’m beginning to see its charm,” Hux poured himself a glass of bourbon. “I’m also sweet talking you. I have a proposition.”

 

“Yes.” 

 

Hux laughed, nearly snorting the bourbon. “I haven’t even told you.”

 

“I remember your last one. How do you plan on a repeat when we’re miles apart?”

 

“It’s like you’ve never heard of cyber sex before,” Hux leaned back in his chair. “Get naked.”

 

“Can you call back in thirty minutes?” Kylo undid his belt. “You know this takes time.”

 

“But I’ve never watched you get  _ undressed  _  before,” Hux took another sip of bourbon. 

 

“ _ Call. Back,”  _ Kylo terminated the call. 

 

He still wasn’t quite over how embarrassed he felt when Hux had watched him the first time. Kylo loved this suit because of its sleekness and elegance, but it was the exact opposite of elegant to get into. He really hated to have Hux see him compromised by a few pieces of fabric. It really took away from the mystique of being a Master of the Knights of Ren. Kylo called his Knights so they could change him into his casuals. Hux showed up on Kylo’s wall screen again in the middle of undressing.

 

“Oh, what the hell?” Kylo growled. 

 

“You told me to call back,” Hux smirked. “I’m calling back.”

 

Kylo dismissed his Knights with an angry wave of his hand. They’d only gotten him down to his tunic, but he could manage himself from there. They knew better to stick around when Kylo was irritated. Kylo engaged his security lock and turned to face Hux. 

 

“I told you thirty minutes,” Kylo took off his mask so Hux could see his glare.

 

“Time is relative in open space,” Hux shrugged, not the least bit apologetic. “Seems thirty minutes for me is just a few minutes for you.”

 

Kylo growled. He knew Hux hadn’t waited even remotely thirty minutes to call again. “Are you that anxious to see me undress, General?”

 

“I am,” Hux replied in a tone so severe it made Kylo shiver. “And I know you’re eager to please.”

 

Kylo trembled. He took a deep breath and reached behind himself to undo the zipper on his shirt. Hux watched intently, arousal heating his gaze. He slowly unbuttoned his own collar as Kylo slowly removed his tunic.

 

Kylo sat on his bed and leaned back. He ran a hand down his exposed torso, leading it down to his crotch. He spread his legs so Hux could see Kylo palm himself through the fabric of his pants without visual obstruction.  Being watched to undress and fondle himself was a bigger turn on than he expected. His already tight pants were becoming painfully tighter. 

 

Kylo hesitated before undoing his zipper. Hux might have thought Kylo was teasing, but he also might have thought Kylo had forgotten how to unzip his own pants. Kylo’s pants were not the problem, nor was he teasing. He was eager to pull out his cock and have Hux watch him masturbate, but he couldn’t imagine it would be as enjoyable if he kept his boots on. At the same time, there wasn’t really a sexy or effortless way to remove his boots. 

 

“Damn it,” he hissed as he leaned over to pull out the laces.

 

“Something the matter?” Hux leaned over his desk, chin resting in hand.

 

“You’re beginning to like my suit,” Kylo tugged at his left boot, “I’m beginning to hate it.”

 

Kylo tossed his shoes to the side, a little too forcefully. There was probably a dent where they hit the wall. Kylo didn't care. He leaned back and pulled down his zipper to pull out his cock for Hux to see.    
  
This was probably the first time Kylo had see Hux grin.    
  
"There's so many things I want to do to you," Hux's voice was low and husky.    
  
"Y-yeah?" Kylo began stroking himself. "Like what?"   
  
"I'd have you worship me. Kiss my boots and work your way up. Beg me to let you blow me while you rut against my leg, unable to control yourself.” Hux leaned back in his chair, unbuttoning his shirt. 

 

Kylo shuddered, stroking himself faster. “And then?”

 

“I’d tie you up. Put your arms behind your back and make you ride me.” Hux reached into his pants to jack himself off, keeping his gaze steady and focused on Kylo.  “I know some very ornate tricks with rope.”

 

Kylo closed his eyes, playing out Hux’s fantasies in his mind. “Keep going. I’m close.”

 

“You’d like this last one. So much so I don’t think I should tell you.”

 

“Hux,  _ please _ ,” Kylo whined. “Tell me.”

 

“You top,” Hux said simply. “Take me and do whatever you want with me.”

 

That simple fantasy was enough to push Kylo over the edge. He came moaning Hux’s name. Hux came soon after seeing Kylo orgasm. Now there were the fireworks. It help that Hux’s ego was bloated on the fact Kylo was so willing to play out his fantasies. They would have to try one of them out when Kylo got back to base. 

 

“I’m going to clean up,” Hux pushed away from his desk. 

 

Kylo watched Hux leave the room. He too would have gotten up to wipe the mess of himself, but he’d come so hard his muscles were weak. His mind still had some strength, so Kylo used the Force to bring himself a box of tissues. The clean up was crude, but it was manageable. 

 

Hux came back in a clean uniform, looking as if he hadn’t just spoken his fantasies aloud while masturbating in front of a wall screen. Kylo looked a mess: pants pulled halfway down, sleeves still clutching his arms, unsightly streaks across his stomach. He pushed the stray strands of hair out of his eyes and sat up. Hux was looking at him, face unreadable. He seemed to be waiting for something. Kylo had the feeling the call was on the cusp of termination. 

 

“Um, thank you,” Kylo fumbled with his words. Hux was expecting out of him, but Kylo didn’t know what. Hux was too far away to have his head poked into. Kylo wasn't even sure what he was thanking Hux for, but it was the only thing that seemed appropriate. Thank you for fucking me, twice. Thank you for watching me masturbate. Thank you for telling me all the different ways you want to fuck me. Odd things to put on a thank you card. 

 

Hux nodded. This thing between him and Ren was becoming weird, possibly a relationship. He wanted to push Ren away, like he had done the last two times. He could tell by the look on Ren’s face Ren wanted Hux to stay. There was something Ren wanted to say. Out with it then. 

 

“Something on your mind, Ren?” Hux folded his fingers into a plateau for his chin to rest on. 

 

“What else happens in the next Star Wars movie?” Kylo blurted out. It’s not even remotely what he wanted to say, but it seemed safer than directly asking Hux to keep him company. 

 

Hux had not been expecting that answer, but he recovered quickly from his shock. “I can put it on for you.” 

 

Kylo nodded, embarrassed by how much he just fucked up asking for scraps for intimacy. Hux summoned a holopad and began typing away. He configured his computer to run the film while still continuing the video call. The image of Kylo shrunk down on Hux’s screen while the Star Wars logo popped up and the iconic theme played. Hux had seen this one a hundred times. He paid more attention to the little square on his screen. Kylo had his eyes glued to the scrolling text. Hux thought a man who grew up hearing the Rebuplic’s side of the Civil War would already know how this went. Well, perhaps not the part where Leia is forced into a bikini. General Organa would never let that story spread if it were true. 

 

Hux nearly laughed when Kylo physically recoiled at the scene. 

 

“No,” he moaned. “Go past this part. In fact, never play it again.”

 

“Go shower and clean up properly,” Hux denied his request. “There’s a bit in here I always enjoy seeing.”

 

Hux almost laughed again at the scandalized look on Kylo’s face. When it became clear Hux was not going to skip the scene, Kylo huffed off to his bath to wash his own filth off him. He missed Hux’s favored scene while showering (it was Carrie Fisher strangling Jabba the Hut). When Kylo came back, Hux had a smirk on his face that sickened Kylo. He focused again on the movie, now that the actress playing his mother wasn’t nearly nude. Most of it was dramatizations of the stories his parents had told him, some parts with embellishments. He made disgusted little noises whenever the romance between Han and Leia is pushed, and he was quiet and enraptured whenever Vader is onscreen. Hux observed every reaction. He knew he should have been doing work, but it was all very generic work he had little interest in doing. The hours he was spending wasting time with Kylo will have to be compensated for. He was going to get very little sleep that night. 

 

“What,” Kylo whispered loudly when Vader was redeemed by the Light. “What the fuck.”

 

“Hmm,” Hux looked up from his paperwork. He’d gotten anxious about leaving it unattended and had begun filling out some forms while listening for Ren’s reactions. “There’s a lot of speculation on that part. No other records of the War corroborate Vader’s redemption. I suspect it may be another fabrication on Lucas’ part to dramatize his production and keep it relevant. Both outcomes are inconsequential. Vader is dead, but we are alive.”

 

Kylo was dissatisfied with that answer. “I need to meditate on this.”

 

“Yeah?” Hux returned to his paperwork. “The Force will tell you whether your idol was a traitor to his own cause or not?”

 

Kylo sneered. Hux could be a skeptic all he wanted. The Force would bring answers. 

 

“Still, it would be a story only Luke Skywalker would be able to tell,” Hux continued. “He was the only person alive and present when Vader fell. We’ll have to ask him before we kill him.”

 

Kylo scoffed. “We’ll also have him sign your VHS tapes.”

 

“Well, you trained under him. Surely he must have told the tale of killing Darth Vader or redeeming him around Jedi campfires.”

 

Jedi campfires. Kylo wanted to laugh but he was too angry. “He only talked about killing Vader.”

 

“Maybe he meant it the way Obi Wan meant Vader killed Anakin.”

 

Kylo let out an angry breath. “I fucking hate Jedis.”

 

_ That’s why you murdered all of them _ , Hux thought.   _ All but one. Now we’re on a scavenger hunt to find the clues to find him. Can’t you do anything right? _

 

“Go meditate about it,” Hux said aloud. “I’ve got work to do.”

  
Hux terminated the call before Kylo could respond. If Kylo was going to throw a tantrum, he could do it without Hux’s supervision. Of course, Kylo was angry, but not at the level to destroy his own things in frustration. He paced around his room a few times and when he was calm enough, he sat on the floor. He knew he needed to really call out to the Force to find the answers to the questions he had. Luckily he had a week to do it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little while to post didn't it? Most of it was ready to go but I couldn't really figure out how to end it, also school started so the next chapter might take a while too. 
> 
> [ps i might start art school kylux au bc im in art school now, and i hate myself. so *jazz hands* stay tuned for that]


	4. Chapter 4

Hux had expected Ren to come to him following the retrieval mission. He wasn’t sure why. As if Ren would show up at Hux’s quarters, droid in hands and eyes gleaming with pride. Hux tightened his lips so he would not be caught smiling. 

 

It had been three days since Ren came back and Hux hadn’t heard a peep from the Knight. Hux’s own schedule had prevented from seeking Ren out, but now Hux had enough of a gap between shifts to look. It didn’t take long to find Ren. Trooper guards in front of an interrogation room were telltale. The guards stood aside and let Hux pass without prompting. As expected, Ren was in the room, sitting in front of a girl locked into the stand in the middle of the room. The doors hissed as they closed behind Hux. 

 

“What is this,” he folded his arms. 

 

Ren’s mask bobbed up at Hux’s voice. 

 

“Where’s the droid?” Hux asked. 

 

“I don’t have it.”

 

Hux’s brow twitched. He should have been angry, but Ren’s failure was something he had not anticipated at all. “You had one job,” was his only remark. 

 

Ren stood, defensive. “Our objective is to retrieve the map to Luke Skywalker. The droid is one means to that end. This girl is another. She has seen the map. I will take it from her.”

 

Hux said nothing, stepping further inside the chamber. He surveyed the room, though it was exactly like every other interrogation room on the base. The girl in the stand was unconscious. She had markings on her face. 

 

“Have you been drawing genitals on her?”

 

Ren shifted and a marker fell from his robes. Hux held out his hand and Ren gave the pen over. Hux took the cap off, contemplating the girl. He felt a small want to draw on her face as well, but it felt foreign to him. He did not consider himself the type of man to participate in something so juvenile. Out of the corner of his eye, Hux saw that Ren was looking at him. 

 

“Are you playing games again?” Hux asked disdainfully. 

 

Ren shifted. “No.” He was surprisingly awful at lying. 

 

Hux capped the marker and uncapped it again. Not entirely by his own will, he scrawled “rebel scum!” across the girl’s cheekbone. 

 

“I hate you,” he said, examining his handiwork. 

 

“Come on,” Ren took the pen back. “It’s funny.”

 

“Mhm. So we send you out for a droid and you come home with a girl,” Hux turned to face Ren. “Does this mean we have to stop seeing each other.”

 

Ren’s head bobbed up. His facial expression was hidden by his mask, but his body language expressed shock. 

 

“Don’t joke like that,” Ren said quietly. 

 

“Come on,” Hux echoed. “It’s funny.”

 

Kylo fidgeted. Somewhere along the way, he’d fallen in love with Hux. Hux obviously had not done the same. Kylo couldn’t understand Hux’s motives. Back in the beginning, Kylo didn’t care. Then things complicated. Feelings and a husband had entered the equation. Kylo didn’t understand where he and Hux stood, relationship wise. He was hesitant about asking, for fear it would make him seem clingy. He would have just taken the answers from Hux, normally. He was so used to taking; he was good at it. But whenever Kylo took from Hux, he got clumsy and Hux noticed. Kylo knew he had to ask what he wanted out loud and trust Hux would tell him the truth. Kylo glanced at the door. The room was technically private. The troopers could not hear them behind closed doors. He looked at the girl. She was unconscious, of course. It was unlikely she would wake anytime soon. Still, it didn’t seem right she be present for this conversation. Kylo pushed a thought into Hux’s head.

 

“Stop that,” Hux scowled. He waved his hand, like he could wave the intrusive thought away like he could a fly. 

 

“Conference 34XB,” Kylo repeated in Hux’s mind. 

 

“Fine,” Hux thought back, loudly so he knew Kylo had heard. 

 

Hux left the interrogation room without speaking. He thought about simply ignoring Kylo’s cryptic request, simply going back to his own quarters, but the thought was too ingrained in him. His legs brought him to the conference room. Hux glared at the room’s door. Mind tricks were supposed to work only on the weak willed. Hux would have to strengthen his resolve. Hux sighed and entered the room. Natural streamed through the floor to ceiling windows. Hux could see the landscape of Starkiller that wasn’t ravaged by First Order alterations. He frowned at the jagged white mountains and black coniferous trees before him. What was Ren trying to do? If this was Ren’s clumsy attempt at a proposition, Hux was going to refuse. The condition for a proposition was that a mission be successfully completed and Ren had not done that. Hux turned his head to acknowledge Kylo into the room, but didn’t turn to face Kylo.

 

“We need to talk,” Kylo began.

 

“Oh? You really are breaking up with me?” Hux asked the reflection of Kylo in the glass.

 

“I’m serious. Turn around and face me.”

 

Hux rolled his eyes. He turned and folded his arms, leaning back on the glass. “What is it, Ren?”

 

“Hux. What are we?”

 

Oh,  _ fuck _ . 

 

“ _ What are we _ ? Are you twelve?” Hux mocked Ren to hide his dread. He had an idea where this conversation was going. 

 

Kylo took off his mask.  _ Put that back on _ , Hux thought. If Ren heard, he ignored it. The expression on his face was pained. A poet would have described it as beautiful and tragic. Hux looked away. 

 

“So...you and me,” Kylo’s voice was hesitant. “How are we-- what are we-- what’s your plan?”

 

Hux turned back to look at Ren. “What?”

 

Ren carded his fingers through his hair. “I mean, you’re married right? ...Were you planning to tell me?”

 

“No.”

 

Ren furrowed his brow. “No?”

 

“My marital status is not relevant to our arrangement,” Hux carefully avoided the word “relationship”.

 

“Not relevant?” Kylo repeated. “What, do you plan on leaving him for me?”

 

Hux’s lips twisted into a dry smile. “You’d like that.”

 

“So  _ what _ ? Am I just your bedwarmer?” Kylo grew angry. 

 

Before Hux could answer, he felt a tight pressure on his neck. His body lifted slightly, his toes barely keeping contact with the floor. Confusion swirled in Hux’s head and then he saw Ren hand before him. Hux was being Force-choked by Kylo Ren. That insolent bastard. Hux clawed at his neck, trying to pull away the invisible Force. All Hux scraped at was his own neck. He gave up that endeavor quickly. His airflow was slowing and it was beginning to look like Ren planned on choking Hux into unconsciousness. Fortunately for Hux, Ren was close enough to be slapped. Ren’s Force grip dissipated immediately as he stumbled from the impact. Ren held his cheek, glaring at Hux. 

 

“If you’re going to choke me, at least have the decency to use your hands, you coward,” Hux massaged his throat.

 

He didn’t expect Ren to oblige. Hands were on Hux’s neck before he even knew what was happening. Hux had fantasized about this, but Ren was doing it wrong. If this kept up, Hux would literally die from a crushed trachea. He grabbed a fist full of Ren’s hair and yanked as hard as he could. Ren howled in pain and released Hux. Hux stumbled forward, woozy from the lack of oxygen. He knocked into Ren and they both tumbled to the floor. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Kylo murmured.

 

“Idiot,” Hux rolled off Ren’s body. “Figures you don’t know a good chokehold.”

 

Ren groaned. “Figures you would. Tell me, General: is there a ‘proper’ way to choke someone out?”

 

“Yes” was not the answer Kylo was expecting. He glanced sideways and saw the look in Hux’s eyes. 

 

“You’re getting off on this…?” It was both a statement and question out of Kylo’s mouth. 

 

“I’d be getting off more if you knew how to do this right,” Hux muttered. 

 

Kylo rolled over, propping himself above Hux’s body. “So show me.”

 

Hux’s face was tinted slightly with a blush, which he blamed on being choked a few minutes ago. A thousand scenarios ran through his head as he tried to figure out the best way to teach Kylo erotic asphyxiation in their current situation. A lot of them risked Hux ending up in the med bay, but he would chance it. 

 

“Depends if you’ve got a condom and lube hidden in those coats of yours,” Hux replied. 

 

Kylo backed up onto his knees. After taking off his belt and unzipping his topcoat, he slid his hand between his two coats and produced one condom and a small bottle of lubricant. Hux couldn’t believe it. The condom and lube definitely widened the range of possibilities their impending choke sex could play out, but Hux has been facetious about Ren actually holding them on his person. Well that just meant this next dicking would be better than Hux originally projected. Hux scooted out from under Ren and got on his knees as well. He placed his hands on Ren’s neck. 

 

“The safeword is ‘resistance’. Say it when you need me to stop,” Hux instructed. “Here are the carotid arteries. Press down lightly.”

 

Hux gently squeezed down on the sides of Ren’s neck. He watched as Ren parted his lips and panted slightly to compensate for the reduction in oxygen flowing to his brain. After ten seconds, Hux released his grip. 

 

“Do you understand?” Hux asked. 

 

Ren nodded, massaging his neck. 

 

“Good. Hold for fifteen seconds.”

 

Ren was hesitant, but he obeyed. He found Hux’s carotid arteries and pushed down as instructed. Hux closed his eyes and folded his hands on his lap. Ren didn’t think he’d ever seen Hux look so at peace. Fifteen seconds passed, and Ren let go. 

 

“Well done, Ren. You have not killed me,” Hux said. “Try it with one hand. Twenty seconds.”

 

Ren placed his thumb and index finger on either side of Hux’s neck, holding Hux steady with his other hand. As he felt Hux’s pulse intensify under pressure, Ren wondered what changed between them. Months ago, if Ren had tried to strangle Hux, it would not have resulted in Hux  _ letting  _ Ren strangle him in the form of foreplay. In fact, Hux would most likely have tried to strangle Ren back. Now Hux trusted Ren enough to do  _ this _ . Hux claimed not to be interested in Ren as anything more than a bedmate, but apparently trusted his life to Ren now. Kylo’s grip on Hux’s neck weakened slightly, even though only ten seconds had passed. Hux noticed this change and opened his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ren’s hand was still on his neck. Before Hux could form the safeword in his head, Ren was kissing him. 

 

Kylo could feel on his lips the puffs of Hux’s breath.  He felt as if the only air he could breathe was the air Hux breathed out. Kylo let go of Hux’s neck altogether and deepened the kiss. Hux was not resisting, but he did not seem to be reciprocating either. Kylo pulled back sheepishly. Hux massaged his neck, avoiding eye contact with Ren. Ren felt the need to apologize. They had just had this conversation; he was nothing to Hux. Ren opened his mouth, but Hux stood up.

 

“Get behind me and fuck me,” Hux leaned over the conference table. “Or do you need help getting your pants off?”

 

Ren blushed. “I can manage my pants at least.”

 

Kylo got up and put the lube and condom on the table. Suddenly, he completely forgot how foreplay worked. Had he even touched Hux’s butt before? Here it was, practically presented on a platter. Kylo gave it a squeeze.

 

“Stop playing around,” Hux scoffed. “Are you a top or not?”

 

“I’m teasing you,” Ren answered.

 

“You don’t know what you’re doing.”

 

Annoyed, Ren used his hand to cover Hux’s mouth. “I know what I’m doing.”

 

Hux rolled his eyes. He doubted that severely, but he was too aroused to back out. Kylo took his hand off Hux’s mouth to undo Hux’s pants. Hux leaned over the desk as his pants dropped down to his ankles, the hem of his jacket hitching over to expose his behind. Ren placed his hands on Hux’s hips. 

 

“Can you pass me the lube?” Ren murmured. 

 

“Speak up,” Hux replied. “You’re a  _ commanding _ officer.”

 

“Give me the lube, you slut,” Ren growled. 

 

“You’re not that commanding,” Hux said, passing the lube back regardless. 

 

Ren took off his gloves and stuffed them in his topcoat pocket before taking the lube from Hux. He warmed the lube on his fingers and stuck two fingers in Hux’s ass. Hux cursed at the rough handling, his doubts about Ren’s experience (or lack thereof) confirmed. He gritted his teeth and reminded himself that this is what  _ he _ wanted. It was a rare fantasy, but he’d masturbated more than once to the thought of Ren on top of him and fucking him into the next galaxy. Now it seemed obvious to Hux that that sort of sex based propulsive travel would include a lot of raw, unrefined power, of which Kylo had plenty to provide. 

 

Raw, unrefined power is what Hux got when Kylo finally got his dick in and started thrusting. After getting a solid rhythm, Kylo put a hand on Hux’s neck. His grip was strong, most likely overcompensating for all the motion the rest of his body was doing. Hux could feel the blood flow to his brain slow, putting him in a fuzzy state of mind. Instinctively, Hux gasped for air, his body trying to get more oxygen to his brain. Kylo took Hux’s gasping as a praise for his fucking skills. Well, as long as he didn’t choke Hux to death, he could think anything he wanted. Kylo let go of Hux’s neck after picking up Hux was repeating the safeword mentally. Hux nearly choked when he was released after gasping a little a too hard. He bent over the table, resting his head on the cool fiberglass surface. 

 

“You crying?” Kylo asked when he noticed Hux wiping his eyes. “My dick just that good?”

 

“Kylo Ren, let me say, with absolute certainty,” Hux spoke slowly, struggling to catch his breath, “that you are wrecking me.”

 

Kylo grinned and leaned over so he was cheek to cheek with Hux. He ran his hand up the back of Hux’s neck and into Hux’s hair. When he pulled Hux’s head back, Kylo kissed the bruises he left on Hux’s neck. Hux closed his eyes and tried to bite back a moan. Thriving off of perceived positive response, Kylo sucked and nipped at Hux’s neck to leave more bruises. Hux whined and tried to worm away, but Kylo had him pinned. Kylo thrusted into Hux a few more times and then pulled out completely. Careful to keep Hux restrained, Kyle flipped Hux over. Hux found himself with his back on the conference table. Kylo’s hand wrapped around Hux’s neck and squeezed gently. Kylo watched as Hux’s lips and cheeks reddened and Hux’s eyes fluttered. 

 

Hux, starting to really enjoy himself, reached between his legs and began to stroke himself. A wicked grin spread across Kylo’s face as he watched. With his free hand, he lubed himself up again and sunk his cock into Hux’s ass. His thrusting was wild, like the first time. Hux didn’t particularly mind it this time, and timed his strokes to match Kylo’s thrusts. Kylo’s hand on his neck limited his field of vision, so Hux just closed his eyes and focused on how good he felt. The overhead lighting shining through his eyelids made his vision a field of red. Black webs creeped in from the corners of his peripheral vision. He could hear his blood thumping in his ears, his heart desperately pumping to get oxygen to his brain. His cock throbbed in his hand, leaking precome copiously. Hux was teetering between verging on orgasm and verging on blacking out completely. If he could time it just right, this orgasm would be worth Kylo’s fumbling. 

 

Kylo watched as Hux’s face approached a color Kylo knew was dangerous territory. For a moment, he wondered if he would loosen his grip, even when Hux has not said or thought the safe word. Then he wondered if Hux was even capable of coherent speech or thought under his circumstances. Hux’s hand wrapped around Kylo’s wrist and guided Kylo into loosening his grip. Hux came just after that, eyes scrunched shut as his vision went from red to white, and then to black. He regained consciousness after thirty seconds and pushed himself to sit up, though he was still woozy from the asphyxiated orgasm. He shook his head, a futile attempt to clear it, and looked at Kylo. 

 

Kylo looked back at Hux. There was something in Kylo’s eyes that Kylo couldn’t bear to say out loud. Hux couldn’t hear any foreign thought Kylo might have been pushing into his head, but Hux really couldn’t hear anything over the pounding of his heartbeat. Kylo’s gaze was suddenly averted to something behind Hux. Hux turned around and saw that the door to the conference room had opened. Mitaka was in the doorway.

 

“Mitaka,” Hux said as casually as possible.

 

“S-sirs,” Mitaka stammered. “General Hux. Lord Ren. M-my apologies for intruding on… my apologies.”

 

Mitaka turned around and closed the door behind him. 

 

Hux rolled his neck to crack it. “Well, that’s one more thing I’m going to have to deal with later,” he groaned.

 

Kylo pulled out of Hux. “....He’s crying.”

 

“Who? Mitaka?” Hux got off the table and pulled his pants up.

 

“He had a crush on you,” Ren took off the condom and dumped it in a disposal basket.

 

“Well, now I know you’re joking,” Hux tucked his shirt in. “It’s funny, though.”

 

Hux smoothed out his hair and checked his reflection in the window. Some of Kylo’s hickeys had landed on Hux’s jaw and were completely unhideable. Hux sighed and turned to leave. 

 

“Wait,” Kylo grabbed Hux’s hand. “You didn’t answer my question.”

 

“What question?” Hux didn’t turn back to look at Kylo, or even acknowledge that his hand was being held. 

 

“From before. What are we?”

 

Hux’s expression hardened. “Nothing, Kylo. We’re nothing.”

  
Kylo let go of Hux’s hand. Hux left the conference room without another word.


	5. The Force Awakens

Hux was having the worst day of his life. Starkiller was compromised. Worse than that, it was imploding. He needed to get off planet, but before that, he needed to get Ren. Too bad Hux had no fucking clue where Ren was. Just like Ren to make things difficult, Hux thought as he ran through corridors of the base. There was no way he could search this base alone. 

 

“Phasma, where are you?” Hux barked into his telecommunicator. 

 

“I'm in the trash compactor.”

 

“The tra-?  _ Where _ ?” Hux stopped in his tracks, ignoring the collapsing machinery around him. 

 

“The detention level.”

 

“The  _ detention-”  _ Hux felt like he was going to have a stroke. “Ok. I’m going to ignore whatever you’re doing in there. I need you to look for Ren.”

 

“I’m  _ locked in _ ,” Phasma replied. “And the walls are closing.”

 

Hux was certain he just felt a blood vessel pop under his eyes. Even Phasma, the most competent person in the First Order, had become incapacitated by those rebels. They were a much bigger thorn in his side than Hux had projected. 

 

Hux ran as fast as he could to the detention level. If anyone was getting out of this alive, it had to be Phasma. Hux found the control panel for the trash compactor, but someone had locked it. Hux couldn’t stop the room from compacting. Frustrated, he picked up a large piece of debris and smashed it against the lock panel for the rooms door. When the smoke had partly cleared, Hux pulled the door open. The immediate stench was rancid. Hux gagged and struggled to keep the door open while Phasma escaped a very unpleasant death. 

 

“Gather any soldier you can,” Hux coughed. “I need you to find Ren before the planet falls apart.”

 

“And if we can’t, sir?” 

 

“Then find a shuttle and leave,” Hux held his hand up to his nose to try to block out the smell emanating from Phasma’s armor. 

 

“What about you, sir?”

 

“If I can’t find Ren and bring him to Snoke, I might as well die on this miserable rock.”

 

Phasma paused. Then she nodded. She saluted Hux and left to obey her orders. Hux went off in a different direction from her. He had the whole base to search, and there wasn’t enough time to do it. He ran to the interrogation room Ren had been keeping the girl in. Neither Kylo nor the girl were there, but Hux could tell from the marks on the wall that Kylo had had a tantrum. Had the girl escaped? If that were so, then the girl would have tried to escape by stealing a ship from a hangar and Kylo would have followed. Hux ran to the nearest hangar. 

 

Hux found Kylo’s helmet in the hangar bay, precariously on the edge of the hangar bay’s catwalk, but not Kylo Ren himself. As Hux picked up the helmet, he noticed spatters of blood on the railless railway as well. Hux peered into the abyss the walkway stretched over. If Ren had fallen over in some sort of skirmish, he was surely dead. Then Hux saw the open pedestrian door above him. If Kylo had gone outside, off base, and into the forest, then he was also surely dead. There was no way Hux could reach him in time. But Hux knew if he did not make every effort to search for Ren, Snoke would have his head for it. Hux went outside. 

 

Kylo was certain he was dying. He felt so much pain in his face and his side. The planet was collapsing underneath him. The last thing he was going to see in his life would be dark trees and a dark sky. Kylo closed his eyes and braced himself. He expected the explosion to be very painful, but it was possible it would happen so quickly he wouldn’t even feel it. Kylo regretted not explicitly telling Hux how he felt, even though he knew Hux would not reciprocate. Kylo was torn between wanting Hux in the forest with him, and wanting Hux to be far away and safe. 

 

“Ren!”

 

Kylo opened his eyes. Was that Hux? It couldn’t be. 

 

“ **Ren!** ”

 

That definitely sounded like Hux. Kylo tried to get up, but the pain in his side kept him on his back. He called out for Hux, but the words came out barely audible. Kylo cursed himself. Hux was looking for him, and Kylo couldn’t even make it easier for Hux even once. Kylo closed his eyes and focused on the Force around him. 

 

Hux stumbled through the snow, wind whipping his coat. His throat was sore from yelling for Ren. The ground around him was cracking and splitting, and there was no way now for him to get back to the base if he even had the time to. Hux turned around furiously, yelling for Ren. No response. Hux fell to his knees, despair sinking in. He was gonna die, and it was Kylo’s fault. Typical. 

 

Hux felt a pull around him. Was it that brat? Was he, for once, making Hux’s task easier? Hux got up and followed the pull. It was probably a futile effort. There was no way to get back to the base and get into a ship. Now they were just going to die together. 

 

Hux found Ren in little time. Ren was a sight to see. Face nearly cut in half, a pool of blood on the snow under him, Kylo was a wreck. Hux leaned over Kylo, almost pitying the injured man. 

 

“Hux,” Kylo croaked. 

 

Hux knelt down by Kylo’s side. He sighed and put his hand under Kylo’s neck. Gently, Hux lifted Kylo from the ground. Mindful of Ren’s injuries, Hux shifted the weight of Ren’s body to rest mostly on Hux’s shoulder. With his arm around Ren’s knees and his hand on Ren’s back, Hux walked back to Starkiller Base. 

 

“You’re getting blood on my coat,” Hux muttered. “You have to ruin every last good thing I have.”

 

“Including your marriage?”

 

Hux dropped Ren. Ren screamed in pain. Hux watched Ren curl over and clutch his side. 

 

“Are you crying?” Hux sneered.

 

“I got fucking  _ shot,  _ Hux!” Ren howled. 

 

“By whom?”

 

“None of your business,” Ren muttered, averting his eyes. 

 

Hux stretched his arms out. “Look around, Ren! We’re  _ dying _ . This planet is about to explode, and it’s gonna take us with it. The  _ least _ you could do is tell me why I had to come out to this forsaken forest to find you half dead already!”

 

Suddenly, Hux was illuminated by floodlights. Wind blasted from behind him. Bewildered, Hux turned around to see a cargo ship with its cargo door open. Phasma, who had stripped down to the jumpsuit she wore under her armor, held out her hand from the cargo hold. Two stormtroopers rushed out of the ship with a stretcher. 

 

Hux grabbed Phasma’s hand and Phasma pulled Hux into the ship. The stormtroopers lifted Kylo onto the stretcher and brought him inside. 

 

“I thought I told you to leave,” Hux told Phasma.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of leaving you behind, sir,” Phasma responded. 

 

Hux cracked the tiniest smile. 

 

“Stabilize him,” he told the stormtroopers, pointing at Ren. “And shut him up.”

 

Ren was screaming bloody murder. Hux rolled his eyes as he shrugged off his bloodied coat and made his way to the ship’s cockpit. 

 

“Make the jump to hyperdrive,” Hux told the pilot.

 

“But sir, we’re too close to the ground.”

 

“There isn’t gonna be a ground in five minutes,” Hux said, irritated. “Make the jump.”

 

A First Order soldier knew better than to argue with General Hux. The pilot closed the cargo door, announced the jump to hyperdrive, and made the preparations. After telling the pilot the coordinates of their intended location, Hux left the cockpit and sat in the cabin. Phasma climbed up into the cabin and sat opposite Hux. 

 

“Status report, Phasma,” Hux said. 

 

“...Starkiller is compromised,” Phasma said uncertainly. “We’ve lost a few men.”

 

“Starkiller is dead,” Hux said flatly. “I mean, how are you doing?”

 

“I suppose I’m alright,” Phasma shifted. “I almost died, but I didn’t.”

 

Hux cracked a smile slightly less tiny than before. “Likewise.”

 

Phasma and Hux sat in silence for a few minutes. 

 

“How are you doing, sir?” Phasma asked. 

 

Hux leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. “Today has been...sub-optimal.”

 

A few more minutes of silence followed. Then Hux’s telecommunicator buzzed. Mitaka was trying to reach Hux for a video call. 

 

“Lieutenant Mitaka,” Hux spoke of the little screen in front of him. “I assume by the morbid expression on your doughy face that you have even  _ more _ bad news for me.”

 

“Um, well,” Mitaka fidgeted on the screen. 

 

“Spit it out, Lieutenant,” Hux leaned forward, resting his chin on his fist.

 

“ _ Finalizer’s _ been compromised.”

 

Hux’s fist shook under his chin. “Tell me how.”

 

“Well. After Starkiller exploded, the mass turned into a black hole. A small one, but one strong enough to pull the  _ Finalizer _ in from orbit. We were unable to make preparations for hyper speed, so we began evacuations through escape pods. Unfortunately, many escape pods passed the event horizon before being able to engage hyper speed.”

 

“Thank you, Mitaka.” Hux ended the call before Mitaka could say anything else. 

 

Hux closed his eyes and blew out a long breath out of his nose. The day just kept getting better and better. Hux’s telecom buzzed again. Hux opened his eyes: another video call. 

 

“Please excuse me, Phasma,” Hux said, reaching into his pocket. “This is a personal call.”

 

Phasma nodded and made her way into the cargo hold. Hux pulled out a pair of earphones. After plugging the phones into their jack, Hux answered the call.

 

“Husband,” Hux sighed tiredly.

 

“My dear wife,” the brown haired, brown skinned man responded in jest. “You seem upset.”

 

“Not to be dramatic, but today has been the worst day of my life,” Hux ran his fingers through his air. 

 

Hux’s husband frowned. “Bad day at work?”

 

“Starkiller’s been destroyed.  _ Finalizer  _ has been destroyed. Almost all of the First Order’s resources, its force, its labor: just gone. Additionally, I almost died.”

 

“You almost  _ died _ ?” Hux’s husband was appalled.

 

“Yes, but I didn’t,” Hux huffed. “It’s not that important.”

 

Hux’s husband arched a brow.

 

“I’m alive but… what do I have to show for it?” Hux continued. “Everything I’ve been working for has become a literal void. The First Order has been nearly decimated. I am a general with no army.”

 

Hux took a deep breath.

 

“You didn’t call me to hear me complain,” Hux told his husband. “What did you call me for?”

 

“I miss you,” Hux’s husband whined. “When are you coming home?”

 

Hux looked out the cabin’s window at the void of space. “Soon.”

 

“I eagerly await the day you return,” Hux’s husband grinned. “And. I have something that might make you feel better.”

 

“Really?” Hux asked deadpan.

 

“Well, it might interest you at least. Goodnight, Husband. I love you and I know you love me too.”

 

Hux said nothing and let the call end. A window alerting him of a file download popped up on his comm screen. When the download finished, Hux found out his husband had sent him a Star Wars movie. Curious, Hux pressed play and watched as the ever familiar fanfare blared in his ears. 

 

Two hours later, Hux dropped into the cargo hold.

 

“Everyone out,” he announced. “I need to talk to Kylo Ren alone.”

 

“He’s unconscious,” said a stormtrooper who had instinctively stood up when Hux entered. “We’ve just administered an analgesic.”

 

“I’ll wait,” Hux replied curtly.

 

The trooper looked at Phasma, who cocked her head to the ladder that led up to the cabin. The trooper obeyed without any further objection. Phasma waited for the other trooper to climb to the cabin before following suit. When the door was shut, Hux looked around the cargo hold. Phasma must have anticipated that either Hux or Ren had sustained injuries because the hold had been turned into a makeshift med bay. Kylo Ren lay on a thin mattress on the cargo hold’s floor. His robes lay shredded around him. The stormtroopers must have gotten frustrated with his ridiculous get up and simply cut the cloth away to get at Ren’s wounds. Kylo’s stomach was covered in bandages and gauze. The left side of Kylo’s face was awkwardly covered. That cut he got would leave a nasty scar on that pretty face of his. 

 

Hux sat down and thought about what he would say to Kylo. There was a lot of confront Kylo about, and Hux didn’t know where to start. Perhaps the most pressing matter was Kylo’s parentage. Suddenly Kylo’s destructive and incompetent behaviors were even more infuriating. He had caused so many setbacks for this project and now it all seemed so glaringly obvious why. Hux wanted to scream. Kylo had sabotaged them. 

 

Kylo awoke foggy minded. Those storm troopers had slapped a bunch of drugs in him and hoped for the best. The ceiling light bore into his eyes, and he struggled to lift his hand to cover them. The painkillers had relaxes his muscles too much. His whole body felt numb. 

 

“Comfortable?” Hux’s voice came from the right. 

 

Kylo struggled to turn his head. “Not really.”

 

Hux looked at Ren disdainfully. 

 

“What is it?” Ren asked. 

 

Hux knew there was nuance and finesse to an interrogation. He knew there had to be certain ways he had to ask his questions. He knew he had to be careful with how he opened. None of it mattered to him. He wanted answers and he would beat them out of Ren if he had to. 

 

“You’ve been sabotaging the Starkiller project since its inception,” Hux accused. 

 

Ren’s eyes flitted about nervously. “What is this?”

 

“A performance review,” Hux snapped. 

 

“Starkiller wasn’t my fault,” Ren shifted uncomfortably. 

 

“Of course,” Hux rolled his eyes. “But you did your damndest, didn’t you?”

 

“...No? Hux, what are you on about?” Kylo forced himself to sit upright. He winced and held his hand over his side as pain shot through his abdomen. 

 

Hux closed his eyes and thought about what his next question would be. “Why did you join the First Order?”

 

“Because I knew Supreme Leader could bring order to the galaxy.”

 

“Really?” Hux opened his eyes. “You’re not planning on killing the Supreme Leader himself?”

 

With his foggy head, Ren had absolutely no idea what Hux could have possibly been talking about. “What? Why would I do that?”

 

Hux blew out his breath. “Listen. I am not interested in an interrogation in which I trap you by asking so many questions you damn yourself by giving conflicting testimonies. Are you or are you not the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, leaders of the Resistance, enemies of the First Order?”

 

Kylo’s blood ran cold. “How did you find that out?”

 

“A man working under the codename Space JJ Abrams. You can assume he is the spiritual successor to Space George Lucas, as he has produced the newest Star Wars movie,” Hux’s voice was soaked in cold fury. “He’s produced a neat little exposé on the destruction of Starkiller.”

 

“Already?” Kylo couldn’t meet Hux’s gaze. 

 

“Yes, released practically before the weapon was brought down,” Hux glared at Ren more intently. “As if he already knew it was going to happen. As if someone had guaranteed it. Someone on the inside.”

 

“The soldier from the village-”

 

“ _ Please _ ,” Hux interrupted. “It takes years to make a film. That movie was cut, print, and ready to distribute the  _ moment _ Starkiller was incapacitated. There’s no way a last minute defector could have insure our  _ complete destruction _ within a matter of months.”

 

Kylo began to panic. He had nothing to do with this, but he couldn’t seem to convince Hux that. “There could have been others before him. Spies, informants-”

 

“You are spitting in my face,  _ Ben Solo _ ,” Hux nearly hissed out the name. Kylo recoiled from hearing his birth name, thoroughly shocked. “The First Order’s security is airtight. The conditioning of its subject is absolute. The only person in the First Order who has had the freedom to do whatever he pleases is  _ you.” _

 

Kylo couldn’t respond. He didn’t know how. Hux was absolutely convinced Kylo was responsible for the death of Starkiller. 

 

“My loyalties are with the First Order and First Order alone!” Kylo blurted out. “I would never side with the Resistance! I  _ killed  _ Han Solo!”

 

“You hesitated,” Hux replied instantaneously. Ren was taken aback by the fact Hux knew. “And you regret it, I see it in your eyes.”

 

Now Kylo had really been silenced. 

 

“I could murder you,” Hux said. “But I have orders from Snoke to bring you to him. Let him sort you out.”

 

Kylo suddenly remembered what his father had told him about Snoke. For the first time, Kylo truly dreaded meeting his master. 

 

“I’l have to be satisfied with just this,” Hux said. 

 

Then Hux punched Kylo in the face. 

 

Kylo howled, clutching his nose. The gash on his face exploded in pain. Kylo fell back onto the mattress, curling into a fetal position. Hux scoffed at Ren and got up. He considered spitting on Ren before leaving, but decided it would be a waste if saliva. 

 

“Get him another analgesic,” Hux told the stormtroopers when he entered the ship’s cabin. “He needs to be properly rested when we arrive at the Supreme Leader’s base.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo awoke in an unfamiliar room. It was too clean, too white to be the cargo hold. It looked to be a proper medical bay. Kylo tentatively touched his face. His wound had been properly stitched. It throbbed lightly under his touch, but it was nowhere near painful as the time Hux had socked him. Kylo sat up. He became aware of the injury in his side, but it was not painful either. There was no one else in the room with him. Hanging on the door was a replica of the outfit Kylo always wore. Kylo got off the bed he lay on and walked towards the outfit. After the day he had, he was in no mood to tangle with the ridiculous thing. He put on the pants and the tunic and left the room. 

 

The corridor Kylo entered was dark. Nothing about it could tell him where he was. However, Kylo could feel a trace of a strong Force user. Kylo closed his eyes and focused on finding the source. 

 

“Snoke?” Kylo whispered.

 

The Force was undeniable. His master was here, somewhere in the building. Kylo hesitated. He was going to have to face the Supreme Leader sooner or later. If he were truly at Snoke’s base, there was nowhere he could run. It would be foolish to try to hide. Kylo gathered up his courage and walked down the hall. 

 

When Kylo found Snoke, Hux was already there. The throne room they were in was very similar to the holochamber Ren and Hux would contact Snoke with at Starkiller. The only difference was that Snoke was four feet tall instead of twenty five feet tall. Kylo was caught off guard to see his master in the flesh. 

 

“Ren,” Snoke stopped his conversation with Hux to address his apprentice. 

 

“Master,” Ren felt uneasy as he approached Snoke’s throne. 

 

“Supreme Leader, I have done as you asked,” Hux didn’t even turn to look at Ren. “Kylo Ren stands before you.”

 

“Thank you, General,” Snoke stood. “You are dismissed.”

 

Hux turned and looked at Ren. Then he turned his eyes forward and left Snoke’s chamber. Ren watched Hux leave. Then he realized where he was and turned to face Snoke. 

 

“Master,” Ren said, kneeling before the throne. 

 

“Kylo Ren,” Snoke said, standing. “My young apprentice. It is time to complete your training.”

 

“Yes, my master,” Ren replied. 

 

Kylo Ren spent the next six months under Snoke’s supervision. Snoke ran Ren through all sorts of exercises, tests, and drills to make Ren a true Sith. Ren’s performance was satisfactory, almost excellent. He was thrilled to become a lord of the Sith, and he was anxious to please Snoke. Yet, as time passed on, Ren’s enthusiasm waned. He completed his tasks just fine, but his passion was lacking. 

 

“You seem distracted,” Snoke commented offhandedly after Ren disarmed and felled fourteen opponents with the Force. 

 

Ren looked at his lightsaber. He knew he couldn’t lie to Snoke, but he would rather not tell Snoke the truth either. 

 

“My apologies, Master,” Ren kept his eyes low. “I’ll keep myself focused.”

 

Snoke approached Ren. “You know you can’t keep secrets from me.”

 

Ren turned his head away from Snoke’s gaze. It was useless; he could feel Snoke probing in his mind. An image of Hux flickered in Ren’s head. 

 

“Does it bother you to not have seen the General since the weapon?” Snoke walked around Ren. 

 

Ren flinched. “He doesn’t want to see me.”

 

“You still have interest in him? Sexually?”

 

Ren bite back the urge to tell Snoke he wasn’t Ren’s mother. Kylo did want Snoke asking about his sex life. 

 

“He’s not available,” Ren finally answered, remembering Hux’s husband. 

 

“But do you not want him?” Snoke stopped circling Ren. “You are Kylo Ren. You can take whatever you want.”

 

Ren bit his lip. That was true. But he wondered if he could really just “take” Hux as Snoke suggested. Hux wasn’t that type of man. Hux held his chin high, with a strong mind and strong wills. He’d sooner pop Kylo in the face again before submitting. 

 

“This will be an excellent test of your abilities, Kylo,” Snoke said pleasantly. “You will go to Hux, conquer him, make him yours.”

 

“I don’t even know where he is,” Ren had a bad feeling about this. 

 

“A moon in the Mylos system.”

 

Ren looked at Snoke, bewildered. 

 

“You can read all about it in the dossier,” Snoke turned his back on Kylo. “Go, the shuttle is waiting.”

 

Kylo carefully read each line of information on the datapad, an unusual behavior for him. Normally, he would skim his mission brief, or skip it altogether. This time, he read everything. Kylo’s official mission was to extract Hux and bring him to the New First Order, rebuilt from the ashes of Starkiller. That’s exactly what it said in the dossier: “New First Order, rebuilt from the ashes of Starkiller”. Kylo rolled his eyes. He scrolled down to look at Hux’s personal information. To Kylo’s surprise, the datapad has marked Hux as unmarried. He tapped that line, but it was not responsive information. The datapad’s screen stayed the same. 

 

Kylo frowned at this. He knew Hux was married. Hux himself had admitted it. Kylo had even met the man, though only through two very brief encounters. That man was real, but apparently the First Order didn’t know it. Kylo tapped on Hux’s marital status again, but the screen stayed unresponsive. Kylo frowned again. Hux knew everything the First Order did, and if the First Order didn’t know something, then it was unlikely Hux would either. But here was this secret that Hux had kept from the organization he devoted his whole life to. Kylo turned the datapad over. This wasn’t information that was crucial, but it was just so uncharacteristic of Hux. 

 

The shuttle landed. Kylo stuck the datapad between his robes. His outfit was still as ludicrous as always, but he was lacking his mask. Unfortunately, it had still been on Starkiller when it blew. Ren hadn’t gotten around to making a replacement. The mask would make him too recognizable anyways.

 

Kylo stepped onto the moon’s red dirt. The city before him could be described as quaint, if he had that word in his vocabulary. The style of architecture was Republic colonial, very old fashioned. Kylo squinted, suspicious of it all. He imagined Hux would have cooped himself in some metropolitan jungle, chock full of skyscrapers that were sleek and modern. Hux would pick a penthouse suite in the tallest building. His room would have floor to ceiling windows so he could look down on the city as if the whole population were his subjects. Kylo made a mental note to taunt Hux for retiring to the countryside. 

 

Kylo needed a place to set up a base of operations. Well, that was a fancy way of putting it; he just needed a place to sleep. He entered a building that advertised itself as a bed and breakfast. 

 

“Hello, sir!” A small boy on a stool addressed Kylo. “What can I do for you today?”

 

“What can three hundred credits get me?” Kylo looked around the building’s lobby. The place didn’t look too shabby.

 

“Oh, sorry, sir,” the boy said, his voice light and airy. “But credits won’t do here. Do you have any solid coin?”

 

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Just give me a room,” he said, using the Force on the boy.

 

“Oh no, sir, I can’t do that!” The boy said, unaffected. “Not without coin, sir!”

 

Kylo glared at the child. Whatever, a child was not going to be a threat to him. Kylo made his way up the stairs, which he assumed would lead him to a room. The boy jumped off his stool, protesting. Kylo waved his hand behind him. The boy yelped as he was lifted from the floor. His arms and legs flailed wildly as he floated five feet above the hardwood flooring. Kylo continued up the stairs. When he reached the top, he dropped the child.

 

“Um, alright, sir!” The boy scrambled to his feet. “I’ll just bring you a key then?”

 

Kylo waited at the top of the stairs. The boy brought him a plastic key card. The Force always delivered. 

 

“It’s our best one available, sir,” the boy panted, a bit flushed from rushing up the stairs. “Just down the end of the hall.”

 

Kylo didn’t thank him. Ren went to the room, slamming on the door on the boy who was telling him a list of services the bed and breakfast provided. Kylo threw his pack on the bed and ran his hand through his hair. Finding Hux shouldn’t be too difficult. A redhead sticks out, no matter where in the galaxy he is. All Ren needed to do was find a place Hux would likely be. 

 

Ren did some recon on the city, meaning he wandered around hoping to bump into Hux. At least, he hoped to find some place that looked like Hux would frequent. Walking through the farmer’s market, Ren thought he saw a glint of reddish gold hair from the corner of his eye. He turned away from the plum stall in front of him, trying to find the source. A head of red gold hair was about a few feet away, but there were quite a few people between it and Ren. Kylo started weaving between the crowd to follow that hair, but then stopped. Hux was trained to catch on if someone was following him. Kylo would have to keep a good distance. He’d rather not get punched in the face again. Kylo kept careful watch as Hux walked out of the farmer’s market. Then he followed. 

 

Following Hux brought Kylo to a lake house. He watched as Hux entered the stupidly large domicile. Now that suited Hux’s tastes more accordingly, Ren thought as Hux disappeared behind the house’s door. After waiting a few minutes, Ren considered the options. Hux was needed for the New First Order, and officially, Ren would be his escort back. But Hux wouldn’t just agree to go with Ren. Then Kylo remembered what Snoke had said. He was to “conquer” Hux. Take what he wanted. And he did want Hux. 

 

Kylo went forward to knock on the door. A man who was not Hux opened it. He definitely  _ looked _ like Hux. He was redheaded and green eyed, like Hux was. He was tall and pale, like Hux was. He seemed weary, like Hux always was. But unlike Hux, this man had a short beard. Combined with neatly combed hair, it made him considerably more handsome than Hux. Kylo’s mind blanked.

 

“Uh, sorry,” Kylo stammered. “I think I’ve got the wrong house.”

 

Kylo turned around and walked off before the Hux like man could say anything. Did he not have fucking eyes? He followed this man home, thinking it was Hux. He couldn’t notice this guy had a fucking beard? Frustrated, Kylo went back to the bed and breakfast. 

 

“Hello, sir!” The boy from the lobby jumped up from his stool. “How was your day today? Is there a dinner service I can interest you in?”

 

“You can’t,” Kylo rolled his eyes. 

 

“A massage, maybe?”

 

Kylo snorted. “Are you gonna do it?”

 

“Oh no, sir, I have a droid for that. Actually, I built it myself!” The boy beamed with pride. 

 

Kylo gave the boy a small, slightly condescending smile. The boy kinda reminded Kylo of himself when he was younger, and more naive. 

 

“Is there  _ anything _ at all I can help you with, sir?”

 

Kylo thought it over. Well, it was worth a shot. He squatted so he could be eye level with the child. “You ever seen or heard of a man named Hux around here, kid? Red hair, about as tall as me?”

 

“I haven’t, sir. Sorry, sir.”

 

Kylo sighed. “Of course you haven’t. You know anyone that might have? Any good eyes or ears?”

 

“Hmm, that would probably be Solak. If anyone’s got eyes and ears, it’s gotta be him,” the boy replied. “He practically runs the whole moon.”

 

“Alright,” Kylo stood up. “Don’t offer me anything else.”

 

The boy opened his mouth, but then closed it sheepishly. Kylo went up to his room and chucked off his coats. Then he threw himself on the bed. The day was a total bust. He’d just spent it wandering around dirt roaded city following a Hux doppelgänger. Well, at least that guy was cute. Kylo pushed the hem of his pants down past his thighs, taking his cock in hand. If he couldn’t have Hux, Kylo would certainly settle for that other guy. Kylo stroked his cock, thinking of what he would do to Hux and or Hux’s double. 

 

He’d probably start with Forcing Hux to his knees and make Hux suck his cock. Hux was really good at that. Would his double live up to the bar Hux Prime set? Maybe Hux’s double would not have the same expertise in fellating. Kylo stroked himself harder thinking about that bearded man struggling to take in Kylo’s full length. After he’d fucked Hux’s double’s mouth raw, Kylo would grip the double’s hair and pull him back. Kylo imagined himself jacking off over the man. He’d come on the double’s face, and the double would look up at him with those eyes... _ those eyes _ . 

 

Kylo’s eyes snapped open as he came. Those eyes, those were  _ Hux’s _ eyes. Kylo knew them anywhere. That was  _ Hux _ , with a fucking beard. Kylo sat up, furious. How did he not see through that? Was he fucking blind? Kylo got up, pulling his pants back on. He took off his shirt, dirtied with his come. The under tunic would do just fine. He shrugged on his top coat and rushed out of the bed and breakfast. The stool boy tried to say something to him, but Kylo was out the door before the boy could complete even half his sentence. 

 

Kylo didn’t knock on Hux’s door this time; he pounded. The same man from before opened the door.

 

“Hux-”

 

Hux slammed the door in Kylo’s face. He’d walked about three feet from it when a red laser cut through. He looked back to see the cauterized wood be broken in half by Kylo’s boot.

 

“What are you fucking nuts?” Hux didn’t try to hide his anger. “What- what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

 

“I, I, I,” Kylo stammered, “I’m here to escort your return to the New First Order.”

 

“Boy, you must have really gone fucking fishing, haven’t you?” Hux seethed.

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“You must be out of your fucking mind if you think I’m going anywhere with you,” Hux strode forward to push Kylo out of his house. 

 

Kylo refused to budge. He grabbed Hux’s arms and pushed Hux back. Hux stumbled backwards and tripped over his feet. Kylo stood over the ex-general. Hux scrambled back up to his feet and stood up defiantly. 

 

“You can’t make me go,” Hux said. 

 

Kylo walked forward so he was chest to chest with Hux. “I can make you do anything.”

 

Kylo grabbed Hux and kissed him. Hux protested, but with Kylo’s hands were keeping Hux’s arms pinned to his side. Hux’s legs were free, however. He swung his right leg up, hoping to catch Kylo in the crotch. He hit Kylo in the thigh, but it was enough to make Kylo let Hux go. As Kylo staggered back, Hux drew up his fist and punched Kylo square in the jaw. 

 

Kylo wasn’t going to have any more of that. With a slash of his arm, he forced Hux into the air. Hux yelled indignantly as his feet were separated from the hardwood flooring. Kylo slowly approached Hux and held Hux’s chin in his hand. 

 

“Put me down and leave my house,” Hux snarled. 

 

“Leave with me,” Kylo put Hux down. “The First Order-”

 

“I can’t,” Hux interrupted. 

 

Kylo lifted his brows up in surprise. “Why not?”

 

“Because I’m-” Hux looked uncharacteristically afraid. “Don’t want to.”

 

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “Bullshit.”

 

Hux scowled and pushed Kylo again. “Get out of my house.”

 

Kylo knew he wasn’t going this fight. Begrudgingly, he left Hux’s house. He stewed all the way back to the bed and breakfast. Backing down was not part of the plan. He wanted to confer with Snoke about it, but also did not want to admit he was failing the mission. Ren didn’t have to choose whether to contact Snoke or not; Snoke called him while he was eating dinner in his room. 

 

“Well, I found Hux,” Ren said as he shoveled some meat, apparently prepared by that same boy, into his mouth. “But he won’t come with me.”

 

“Why not?” Snoke insisted. 

 

Ren shrugged. “He doesn’t want to.”

 

Snoke narrowed his eyes. “Bullshit.”

 

Ren shrugged again. 

 

“Haven’t you slept with him yet?”

 

Ren looked away from his datapad’s screen. “He is not so easy to seduce.” 

 

“Reach into his mind and make him want you, so much so he would go to the ends of the galaxy for you.” 

 

Ren snorted. “He may not be strong with the Force but he is strong willed. He’ll notice before I can turn him that way.” 

 

Snoke tapped his fingers against his chin. “You previously said he was unavailable? Do you fear competition?”

 

Ren didn’t answer. 

 

“My dear apprentice,” Snoke smiled. “If Hux is unavailable, then you must make him available. Remove whatever distraction he has. Turn his eyes so that he sees you and only you.”

 

Wow. Sometimes Ren didn’t understand a damn thing his master was saying. “Are you saying I should kill his husband?”

 

Snoke lifted his eyebrows. “He has a husband?”

 

Ren sucked in his breath. That’s right: that bit of information had been missing from the dossier. “So he claims,” Ren fibbed.

 

“And why would he keep this from the Order?”

 

“Well, I can’t pretend to know-”

 

“Find this out, Ren,” Snoke was suddenly urgent. “If he keeps one secret, he could be keeping a thousand. He could prove unloyal to the Order.”

 

Ren snorted. “Hux lives for the Order.”

 

“And yet he keeps secrets from it. He could compromise our rise above the galaxy.”

 

“Are you saying I should kill him too?” 

 

“It may have to come to that,” Snoke said. “See that it doesn’t.” 

 

Snoke terminated the connection. Kylo ran his hand through his hair. Kill Hux? Was Snoke just going fucking insane? 

  
Kylo lay back on his bed. He would have to think tactically about this. Clearly, the best option was to not kill Hux. Kylo would probably have a better chance convincing Hux with words, but diplomacy wasn’t Kylo’s strong suit. He was more adept at force, but Hux probably would not take kindly to being kidnapped. Maybe if Kylo erased Hux’s memory of being kidnapped….no that wouldn’t work at all. Hux was smart enough to figure it out. Kylo covered his face with his hands. What was he going to do? He decided he would sleep on it, and hope a better idea would come to him in the morning.

A better idea did not come to him in the morning. Kylo found himself on Hux’s doorstep, having no idea what to say to the ex-general. The damage he’d done yesterday was still horribly apparent. Kylo, not wanting to make a complete ass of himself trying to knock on a door he’d cut down the day before, simply stepped over the threshold and into the house. 

The lobby was empty. Kylo couldn’t hear or sense anyone on the first floor of the house. He took this as an opportunity to investigate more about Hux. Hopefully, he could find some bit of leverage to get Hux back to the First Order. The living room was clearly only extant for guests to be entertained in. There wouldn’t be any secrets Kylo could find in there. The kitchen might have something, though. A junk drawer could reveal all sorts of incriminating details. 

The kitchen revealed a cabinet full of wine, a cabinet full of wine glasses, and a pantry full of cheese. No drawer was full of junk. Kylo frowned in frustration. He would have to go upstairs. Surely there would be a study or two where Hux would keep anything personal. Kylo made his way to the second floor. 

In the upstairs hallway, Kylo heard murmurs to his left. Crap, people. Kylo made for the right side of the hall but reconsidered. Was that Hux? Kylo creeped towards the voices. The murmurs were coming from a behind door. Kylo pressed his ear against it. 

“So is that bit where he talks to Vader’s mask real?”

“Unfortunately.”

“How? Vader’s mask would have been melted completely in his funeral pyre.”

“Oh, that was just a piece of molten plastic we gave him as a pacifier.”

“What!?” Kylo growled. 

The voices hushed.  _ Fuck _ , Kylo thought as he pulled away. The door slid open so quickly, Kylo didn’t have time to react. He fell forward into the room. Hux looked down on him. So did the other man in the room, the man Hux claimed to be his husband. 

“Come to wreck more of our doors?” Hux said disdainfully. “The one you broke cost more than you make in a year.”

“Does he even earn a salary?” Hux’s husband asked. “He seems more like a business expense more than an employee.” 

“Hux,” Ren scrambled to his feet. 

Hux massaged the bridge of his nose. “You are a disaster.”

Kylo opened his mouth, but it was covered by Hux’s hand. Hux gave his husband a look. Without a word, the man left the room. 

“You know I can’t go back to Snoke empty handed,” Kylo said when Hux took his hand away. “I at least need answers.”

“Like what?” Hux went to the back of the room, which Kylo finally noticed was a study. 

“Like why the First Order doesn’t know you’re married,” Kylo followed him. 

“Solak likes to keep his privacy,” Hux pulled a bottle of white wine from the study’s desk (the bottom drawer was actually a wine cooler) and poured himself a glass. “Now let me ask you something: why are you here?”

Kylo bit his lip. Officially, he was there to bring Hux back to Snoke, but Hux already knew that. Was Hux asking for Kylo’s personal motives? He was there because… because he loved Hux. Kylo’s teeth pressed harder into his lip. He couldn’t say that. Hux had brushed him off the last time. Hux would brush him off again if he admitted he was still infatuated. 

“You’ve hesitated way too long for any answer you give for me to take as genuine,” Hux interrupted Kylo’s train of thought. “Now-”

“Snoke wants me to kill you,” Kylo blurted out. 

Hux glared at Kylo, confusion furrowing Hux’s brow more than anger or annoyance. 

“He knows you’ve been keeping secrets,” Kylo continued. “He fears they may compromise the New First Order.”

“Hardly,” Hux scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Supreme Leader should be more concerned about Abrams’ exposé. It’s made all the galaxy painfully aware of us, so much so they could access our records. Are you aware there isn’t a person in Coruscant that doesn’t know you’re Ben Solo?”

That gave Kylo pause. “Really?”

“Yes, so you’ll have to convince Supreme Leader to forgive me for altering some files to preserve myself. Don’t you think it would be unfortunate if the First Order’s general was tracked down and killed because his name could be entered into a public search engine?”

Yes, that would be bad. “But you could come back and explain that to Snoke yourself.”

Hux sighed. “I  _ can’t _ .”

“Why  _ not _ ?” Ren pressed. 

“I’m being held hostage by my husband,” Hux said casually. 

“So I  _ should _ kill him.” Snoke had been right after all. 

“What?”

“I mean- should I? Should I kill him?” Kylo backtracked. 

“Oh, Ren,” Hux sighed and drank from his glass. “You always speak without thinking or understanding. I’m here by my own will. I simply cannot leave.”

“I don’t think  _ you _ understand, Hux,” Ren walked forward to where Hux was. “I will have to kill you if you do not come.”

“Think of my children,” Hux still wasn’t taking Ren seriously. 

“You… don’t have any children,” Ren said, realizing halfway through that sentence that Hux  _ could _ and that was just another secret he was keeping. “Exactly how many secrets are you keeping from the Order?”

“Not just from the Order, the galaxy. And the answer is two.”

Well, at least it wasn’t nearly the amount Snoke had worried. “That’s still more than zero. Supreme Leader won’t be ha-”

“Supreme Leader doesn’t need to know  _ everything, _ ” Hux cut Ren off. “He  _ doesn’t _ know everything. He wants me back to rise up the Order again? Tell him now is not the time. The galaxy didn’t take it seriously before; they think it a joke now. Did you know they sell memorabilia of Starkiller? Little keychains and cotton stuffed fabric balls made in its image. You can make a model of it using miniature plastic construction toys. I’m not going to make myself the face of a punchline.”

“You could- you could make it.. not a punchline,” Ren was at a loss for words. The concept of Starkiller toys existing was distracting him. “Where do they sell that?”

  
Hux turned to look at Ren, eyes sharp. “I’ll show you.” 


	7. Star Wars World

Kylo found himself in front of a giant building. Giant block letters spelled out “STAR WARS WORLD” in the same font used in the movie series. 

 

“What is this?” Kylo turned to Hux. 

 

“The best way to put it is that it is a mix between a museum and an amusement park,” Hux said bitterly. “It is a grotesque facsimile of the history of our galaxy presented in the form of a tourist trap.”

 

Hux took Kylo’s hand and led Kylo inside the building. “Don’t misconstrue my actions. This is just so you don’t get lost.”

 

Kylo hid his disappointment. He let Hux lead him inside, and was immediately overwhelmed by the amount of people inside. Swarms of humans and aliens moved in no organized direction all around the two men. The inside of the building looked more like a shopping mall than a museum. Little outlets were set into the wall. Some appeared to be exhibitions, more seemed to be selling things. Toys similar to the kind Hux had described were in the windows. Kylo began walking towards one storefront, but Hux pulled him back. Hux instead took Kylo past the swarm into a second area of the building. It was less populated there, and appeared less capitalistic. Small exhibits of the heroes of the Galactic Civil War were set up, with informative placards and cardboard cutouts. 

 

“I wish you were dressed in anything else,” Hux complained. “You look like a costume of yourself.”

 

“I’m not a costu-”

 

“Hey, that’s a nice Kylo Ren costume you have!” A child interrupted Kylo. The child, about four feet tall, also had a Kylo Ren costume on, though cheaply made. “But your scar is on the wrong side.”

 

Kylo started after the child, but Hux held him back.

 

“My scar is not on the wrong side,” Kylo whined to Hux. 

 

Before Hux could respond, a couple came up to them asking to take Kylo’s picture. Kylo glanced at Hux for guidance, but Hux was letting go of Kylo’s hand and standing to the side. Kylo stood bewildered as the couple posed in front of him, snapping a picture. The couple thanked Kylo and went on their way. Kylo looked at Hux, who was smirking. 

 

“Well, this should be interesting,” Hux took Kylo’s hand again and led them to a different part of the amusement museum. 

 

“Listen to me, Kylo,” Hux instructed as he wove through the crowd. “You cannot leave my side while we’re here.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Ren struggled to keep up with Hux’s fast strides. 

 

“Oh, shut up. These aren’t people, Ren. They’re tourists. They’re animals. If you get lost, they’ll eat you alive. Furthermore, you cannot reveal yourself as Kylo Ren. No temper tantrums. We’re lucky enough most people will think you’re in costume, but if anyone asks, your name is Matt.”

 

Hux stopped short in front of an exhibition featuring the Death Star. Kylo collided into Hux from behind, nearly knocking them both over. Hux steadied himself on the metal gate that was supposed to keep visitors from touching the suspended papier mache model of the planet killer. Kylo steadied himself by wrapping his arms around Hux’s waist. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Hux whispered. 

 

Kylo kissed the back of Hux’s ear. “It’s called spycraft. We’ll blend better if we appear a couple.”

 

“Opportunistic bastard,” Hux grunted. “Fine, I’ll play along, but  _ only _ inside this building.”

 

Kylo chuckled. Hux rolled his eyes and pointed at the paper Death Star. Under the official signage put up by the museum, there was a more crudely made sign also put up by the museum. “Look at this boob!” was scrawled in red paint on white cardboard, followed by the insignia for the Rebel Alliance. 

 

“The greatest achievement made by the Galactic Empire,” Hux said, “reduced to a tit joke.”

 

Kylo quietly stared at it. He wasn’t going to tell Hux he thought it was a little bit funny. The Death Star did have a darker area around the laser, like the areola around a nipple. If only Site B had been finished, and the Empire had latched them together like a giant pair of floating space breasts. 

 

Hux was done with the exhibit, so he wormed his way out of Ren’s arms. He tugged on Kylo’s hand to indicate they were leaving, but Kylo was busy reading a plaque next to an unsettlingly life-like wax figure of Darth Vader. 

 

“Let’s go, Ren,” Hux tugged more forcefully. “This is not a place that venerates the past. That plaque is riddled with blatant lies, just for a laugh.”

 

“Some of it’s funny,” Ren replied. 

 

Hux stared dead eyed at his fake boyfriend. “ _ You _ find this  _ funny _ ?”

 

“It’s the blatancy,” Ren explained. “The audacity makes it amusing.”

 

Hux sniffed. “You just think the Death Star looks like a boob, don’t you? You are so simple. Why do I entertain you?”

 

Hux turned for the exit, pulling Kylo along with him. Kylo followed, sheepish from Hux’s reprimand. This place seemed to make Hux more agitated than usual. It surprised Kylo that something so absurd and irreverent could get under Hux’s skin so much. Kylo was finding Hux was full of surprises. 

 

It took Kylo a lot of restraint to not laugh at the Starkiller exhibit. Now he understood why Hux was so angry. A sign that read “SUPER TIT” read larger than the official “Starkiller” sign. Hux and Kylo stood before Hux’s life work, commemorated as a enormous boob. Kylo could feel Hux’s hand trembling, mostly from rage. 

 

“Hux, you’re not thinking opportunistically,” Ren leaned over Hux’s shoulder. “The galaxy is unguarded.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Hux folded his arms, while Ren wrapped his arms around Hux’s waist. 

 

“If no one is taking the First Order seriously, then no one will be prepared for an attack. We’ve already destroyed the Senate, so the Resistance is scrambled. Who will be able to stop us now?”

 

“Hmm,” Hux didn’t want to admit that Ren had a point. “I hadn’t thought of it that way.”

 

Hux wormed his way out of Ren’s arms. He’d had enough of this place. Hux rushed to the exit of the sordid place, momentarily forgetting Ren behind. When Hux turned around, he saw Ren being approached by a couple. The couple was handing Ren a baby. Hux went over to investigate. 

 

“We named him Kylo,” the mother said, “And you look just like Adam, could we get a picture of you holding our little Kylo?”

 

“Who? What?” Ren tried to turn away, but the father had already shoved the baby in his arms. 

 

Ren held the baby awkwardly as his picture was taken. As quickly as the couple approached him, they took their baby back and left.

 

“What the fuck just happened?” Ren said aloud.

 

“You hesitated,” Hux sneered. “And you let them sink their teeth into you. You’re lucky they only wanted a bite out of you, and didn’t swallow you whole. You’re a soldier of the First Order; don’t let it happen again.”

 

Hux took Ren’s hand and pulled Ren out of the exhibition room. Immediately they were slammed by a massive rush of patrons swarming the hallway, apparently in a frenzy to reach some other sordid area of the amusement center. Hux cursed as he felt himself pulled from every direction. He held his grip tightly on Kylo’s hand as much as he could, but they were being pulled apart quite forcefully. Fuck, his shoulder might dislocate at this rate. Hux tried to pull himself closer to Kylo, but his grip was slipping. Damn Kylo’s sweaty palms, Hux thought as their hands broke apart and he got swept away in the tide of people. 

 

Hux hit hard linoleum as he was pushed out of the sea of tourists. He groaned as he pushed himself off the floor, his entire body stinging. This little excursion went south so damn quickly, it had Hux dizzy. He sat upright on the cold plastic, trying to orient himself. Hux groaned again when he found himself in front of an Ewok themed bar and grill. He knew this place; his husband had brought him here once on a date. Hux had pulled divorce papers out so quickly that he nearly had the pen to the signature line before Solak could explain it was a joke. They later went to a more tasteful restaurant that relied more on food quality than themed gimmicks to attract patrons. 

 

Hux grimaced as he stood up. Well, if he could identify this location, he could determine where he was in this dimension of hell and he could locate the nearest exit easily. Unfortunately, he had no idea where Kylo Ren was, but was that really a loss? With Ren out of the way, Hux would be able to finish his business here and return to the Order on his own terms. Snoke would just have to wait for him. 

 

Hux had his hand on the exit door when he felt the slightest pinch of hesitation. This place was hell. He hated Kylo a lot, but not enough to leave Kylo here. He thought of Kylo ensnared by that couple and their unfortunately named baby. Kylo wouldn’t even know when to put up a fight. Dying here would be too insulting, even for a dumpster fire of a human being like Kylo Ren. Knowing he would regret it, Hux walked away from the exit. 

 

The map laying out Star Wars World’s infrastructure was as impossible to read as Hux remembered it. If he was by Nub Nubs, the stupid name for this Ewok bar, then he had just been pushed out of Main Hall 3. If Kylo had been pushed up further than Hux was, then Kylo could have landed either by the arenas, the theaters, or the racetrack. Damn it. 

 

Hux tried the arenas first. Immediately it gave him a headache. It was incredibly noisy, tourists packed into the stands and yelling as they watched two costumed staff pretend at a duel with cheap, plastic imitations of lightsabers. There was a leaderboard to the left, reporting Kylo Ren as the champion. Hux frowned. It must have been an actor. The real Kylo would have murdered his opponent and would have attracted a lot more attention, and possibly the police. From the fact that nobody appeared to be bleeding, terrified, or screaming from pain, Hux deduced his Kylo had not been here. 

 

The racetrack was closer than the theaters, so Hux looked there next. Now the racetrack was just something that absolutely baffled Hux. Star Wars World apparently had reservations about using real lightsabers but real pod racing didn’t raise any safety concerns. Hux rubbed his temples, his headache worsening. Pod racing wasn’t even particularly interesting to watch; it was just a handful of idiots going around in a circle far too fast and testing the limits of their own mortality. Unsurprisingly, there weren’t as many watching the podracing as there were watching the duels. The crowd was thin enough that Hux could easily tell Kylo was not there. That left only the theaters left. Hux blew out his breath. That would mean trying to look in a darkened room for a man dressed entirely in black. Hux’s headache intensified. 

 

When Hux arrived at the theaters, he did not go inside. Instead, he sat down on a bench outside its garish marquee and considered his actions. It was rare he faced internal conflict. He couldn’t understand for whose sake he was going through such efforts to retrieve Kylo. The first time, he had been ordered by Snoke, and at the time, he couldn’t have cared less if Kylo fell with Starkiller. Then Kylo followed him home like a stray dog, and Hux tolerated his actions and outbursts instead of just...shooting him or something. Now Hux had lost Kylo in this sordid place, and instead of saving his own skin, Hux was looking for Ren on his own accord. Did Kylo really hold that much value to him? Hux bit his thumb. No, that couldn’t be. Kylo was a plaything, a bedwarmer as Kylo himself had said. They were not...Hux didn’t want to even acknowledge the thought. He closed his eyes and shut out any further thought on the subject. 

 

“You look like shit.”

 

Hux opened his eyes and looked up. Oh. Kylo. 

 

“So do you,” replied Hux. 

 

Kylo shrugged and sat down next to Hux. Hux noticed Kylo looked extraordinarily haggard and he was a bit sluggish in his movements. Kylo sat slumped over on the bench, eyes baggy and hair disheveled. 

 

“Where were you?” Hux asked. 

 

“In that stampede, I…” Kylo pressed the heel of his palm to the bridge of his nose, trying to remember. “I tripped and lost consciousness. When I woke, I was in a theater room, but I was so weak and tired I couldn’t move.”

 

Kylo paused. 

 

“I watched the entirety of  _ The Phantom Menace _ .”

 

Hux’s stomach churned at the mention of that title. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Me too.”

 

The two sat in silence for a bit longer, not looking at each other. 

 

“Can we leave this place now?” Kylo asked quietly. 

 

“Yes,” Hux said, standing up and grabbing Kylo’s hand. “Let’s.”


End file.
